Wild Grass
by Orijima Ryuu
Summary: Summary : Di saat Antonio terpuruk karena kehilangan Lovino, Gilbert selalu menemaninya..(Last Chapter update : dan kini, Lovino akan menemui Antonio kembali.. Apakah ini akhir yang bahagia atau bukan?) (HumanAU, SpaPru, SpaMano, PruCan, Character's Death)
1. Prologue

An Axis Powers: Hetalia Fanfiction

"Wild Grass"

By Orijima Ryuu

Genre : angst, romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

I do not own Axis Powers : Hetalia, Axis Powers : Hetalia and all of the characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Summary : Dunia Antonio runtuh. Seperti kepingan, ketika Lovino pergi. Gilbert datang untuk menyatukannya kembali.. Hanya saja sebagai bayarannya, hidup pria berambut putih itulah yang kini perlahan hancur.. (HumanAU, SpaPru, SpaMano, PruCan Same settings with Spokoynoy Nochi Love, Character's Death)

* * *

 **Prologue,**

 **Glass**

* * *

Kaca itu mudah pecah.

Jangankan palu, sebuah pukulan sudah cukup untuk mengubahnya menjadi kepingan tak berarti.

Kecuali kaca anti peluru.

Kaca yang memang dibuat untuk melindungi sesuatu di dalamnya.

Absurd, mungkin, mengawali sebuah cerita dengan ocehan tentang kaca, tapi bukankah hati manusia itu sendiri bagaikan kaca?

Hanya saja, semuanya merupakan kaca yang berbeda-beda..

* * *

Bunyi nyaring jam weker memecah keheningan, membangunkan seorang pria yang tengah tidur meringkuk di balik selimut hijaunya. Perlahan, pria itu bangkit duduk dan mematikan wekernya. Ia menatap ke jendela yang terbuka lebar, menampangkan sinar terik mentari pagi langsung ke arah wajahnya.

Mengganggu.

"Damn, aku lupa menutup jendela kemarin malam" umpatnya seraya menutup jendela kayunya.

Pria itu turun dari kasurnya dan merasakan dinginnya lantai menjalar melalui telapak kakinya. "Cih, dingin" ia menguap, dan berjalan ke luar.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hendak menuju ke dapur, mengisi perutnya yang menyanyi ingin diberi makan.

Dituruninya tangga menuju lantai satu dengan langkah gontai, kemudian berbelok ke dapur. Kedua bola matanya melebar melihat sosok yang berdiri di dapurnya. "Gil?"

"Yo, pagi, buenas noches!"

Pria itu berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, "Buenas noches artinya selamat malam, yang benar buenos dias" ujarnya, "sedang apa kau di dapurku?"

"Berburu gajah. Kau tidak lihat aku yang awesome ini sedang membuatkanmu sarapan?" pria yang dipanggil Gilbert itu menunjukkan sepiring pancake yang baru ia buat.

"Pancake lagi?"

"Sudah dibuatkan sarapan, bersyukur, dong! Aku yang awesome ini sudah meluangkan waktu awesomeku untuk membuatkanmu sarapan nan awesome ini"

"Asem"

"Heh, apa kau bilang barusan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan tingkah Gilbert, pria itu, Antonio duduk di kursinya dan melahap sarapan yang dibuatkan sahabat albinonya.

"Kau tak perlu datang tiap hari, kau tahu.." ujarnya

"Hei, sahabatmu ini khawatir, oke, kha-wa-tir" ujar Gilbert seraya menekankan kata 'khawatir'

"Kau sudah 3 bulan tidak datang ke kantor, 3 bulan tidak keluar rumah dan 3 bulan tidak menelepon maupun bicara dengan siapapun"

"Dan kau sudah 3 bulan merawatku, aku bukan bayi, Gil"

"Aku khawatir"

"Aku menghargai kekhawatiranmu, tapi kau juga punya kehidupan. Urus pekerjaan kantoranmu. Kau kira sudah berapa kali Bos Ivan menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan kau ada di sini atau tidak? Dia sepertinya marah. Baru dengar suaranya saja aku merinding."

"Kau sendiri kapan mau kembali bekerja?"

Pertanyaan Gilbert bak sebuah belati yang menusuk langsung ke jantung Antonio. Pria itu menunduk, "aku takkan kembali"

Sebuah keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Gilbert menatap Antonio yang menunduk, tak membalas tatapannya. Pria albino itu menghela nafas.

Ia berbalik dan menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa, "aku harus berangkat kerja. Nanti malam aku akan datang untuk membuatkanmu makan malam"

"Aku bisa beli ke supermarket sendiri"

"Tidak sehat, lagi pula kau tak bisa menolak kebaikan temanmu yang awesome ini, kesesese" Gilbert tertawa, kemudian keluar dari rumah Antonio melalui pintu depan.

Antonio bahkan tak sempat membalas perkataan terakhir Gilbert, namun pria itu terlanjur pergi

Antonio tinggal sendiri, menatap sarapan di atas piringnya.

Perutnya berbunyi, tapi tidak ada rasa keinginan untuk makan. Tidak, masakan Gilbert bukannya tidak enak. Paling tidak masih lebih baik daripada masakan teman lama Antonio yang sekarang sudah jarang ia dengar kabarnya.

Hanya saja, ada suatu rasa di balik dadanya yang mencekat, membendung rasa ingin makannya, membuatnya tak ingin makan apapun.

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Lovino.."

* * *

Gilbert terkejut bukan main melihat teman sekantornya, Matthew Williams berada di luar rumah Antonio.

"Matt?"

"Hei, kau sudah agak terlambat, lho. Ayo berangkat sebelum Bos Ivan marah"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hum? Tak apa, kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu, jadi kupikir kenapa tak sekalian berangkat bareng. Ayo"

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1,**

 **Shadows**

* * *

Dulu, pernah ada orang yang berada di dalam dekapannya,

Dulu, pernah ada orang yang mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya,

Dulu, pernah ada orang yang mampu memberinya alasan untuk tersenyum setiap hari.

Dulu, bukan sekarang.

Kata 'dulu' itu menunjuk pada masa-masa sebelum sebuah amplop kecil menyelip di bawah pintu rumah Antonio 3 bulan yang lalu.

Sebuah amplop yang bagai palu besi, menghancurkan seluruh kebahagiaan yang ia miliki menjadi kepingan-kepingan tanpa arti.

 _Aku harus pergi, aku tak tahu berapa lama._

 _Jangan mencariku._

 _Lovino Vargas_

Dalam 2 kalimat, Lovino Vargas meninggalkan kehidupan Antonio Vernandez Carriedo.

Dalam 2 kalimat, ia membuang semua kenangan mereka selama 3 tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dalam 2 kalimat, tanpa penjelasan, ia pergi bergitu saja.

Mengabaikan surat itu, Antonio mencarinya.

Rumahnya kosong.

Tempat kerjanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengundurkan diri sejak lama

Bahkan adik kembarnya tidak tahu di mana sang kakak berada.

Lovino Vargas lenyap begitu saja.

Bak asap, meninggalkan kesesakan bagi Antonio yang tak siap ditinggalkan begitu saja..

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau terlambat hari ini? Ah.. lebih tepatnya.. 'kalian'" Ivan Braginski tersenyum lebar seraya menatap lekat-lekat Gilbert dan Matthew yang duduk di hadapannya.

Gilbert dan Matthew saling melirik satu sama lain. Di mata keduanya tersirat pesan yang sama, 'habislah kita'

"Ah.. tadi pagi.."

"Gil, tidak ada gunanya. Aku sudah bosan mendengar bualanmu yang biasa. Awalnya lucu, sih, tapi sekarang jadi mengesalkan, da"

Gilbert terdiam.

Nampaknya Ivan sudah muak mendengar kebohongan yang dituturkan Gilbert tiap kali datang terlambat.

Ivan Braginski menghela nafas. "Matthew kau boleh keluar, da"

"Eh?" Matthew nampak kebingungan

"Aku mau bicara berdua dengan Gilbert"

Matthew melirik Gilbert dengan tatapan khawatir, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum lebar seakan mengatakan, 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Pria Kanada itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan si bos.

Begitu Matthew keluar, Gilbert langsung menghela nafas, "oke, spit it out, Ivan" ujarnya, "apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Kau ke sana lagi pagi ini, da? Rumah Antonio" Ivan menatap Gilbert tajam

"Ja. Aku memang ke sana" jawab Gilbert

"Begitupula kemarin? Saat kau bilang bahwa kau terlambat karena taxi yang kau naiki mogok?"

"Ja"

"Begitupula kemarin lusa, saat kau beralasan alarmu mati dan jalanan macet"

"Ja"

"Biar aku tebak, da? Semua alasanmu untuk semua keterlambatanmu adalah kebohongan"

Gilbert tersenyum, "you're the smartest guy, Ivan"

Pria Russia itu menatap Gilbert, kemudian menghela nafas.

Gilbert heran.

Ekspresi Ivan tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Gilbert.

Gilbert mengira ia akan marah besar, mengeluarkan aura keunguan, dan mengambil pipa kesayangannya, namun Ivan Braginski hanya menghela nafas. Gilbert mengira sebuah senyum psikopat akan nampak, namun pria itu tak tersenyum sama sekali, dan tak sedikitpun kemarahan tersirat di wajahnya.

Hanya ada iba.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?"

"Kau menyedihkan, Gilbert Beilschmidt"

Gilbert terdiam, sementara kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Selama 3 bulan ini aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, da" ujar Ivan

"Setiap pagi kau datang untuk membuatkan Antonio sarapan, membersihkan rumahnya, dan setiap malam kau datang untuk membuatkannya makan malam dan menemaninya hingga ia terlelap" Ivan tersenyum getir, "kau seperti baby sitter"

Gilbert tersenyum sarkas, "kau seperti mantan yang suka stalking"

Ivan hanya terus menatap Gilbert, "aku akan bicara sebagai mantanmu, sebagai temanmu, dan sebagai bosmu"

Pria itu bersandar pada kursinya, "kau harus meninggalkan Antonio, Gilbert"

Gilbert menghela nafas, "Ivan.."

"Harus" Ivan menegaskan kata-katanya, bahkan sebelum Gilbert menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Raut wajah Gilbert berubah kesal,

"kau tidak bisa memerintah aku tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Statusmu hanya mantan, Ivan! Perlukah aku menegaskannya? Mantan kekasih!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara sebagai teman dan bosmu, Gilbert!" suara Ivan meninggi

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengurusnya layaknya baby sitter? Sampai dia atau kau mati membusuk?"

"Kau tak mengerti. Aku sahabatnya, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja"

"Oh? Sahabat, da? Seingatku Francis juga sahabatnya, tapi yang kutahu, Francis tak segila kau untuk menghabiskan kehidupannya mengurus 'sahabat'nya yang patah hati! Dia sudah dewasa, dia punya kesadaran sendiri sebagai seorang yang dewasa!"

"Dia tidak punya!"

Ivan terhenti saat Gilbert berteriak kepadanya. Di tatapnya kedia iris rubi pria itu, penuh dengan amarah.

"Lovino Vargas mengambilnya, ingat? Dengan sebuah surat tak jelas, ia pergi dan menghancurkan hidup seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Pria ini keluar dari pekerjaannya, menolak untuk keluar rumah, dan sekarang ia benar-benar seperti tetanggaku yang penyendiri!"

Nafas Gilbert terengah, sementara Ivan hanya menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Pria Russia itu tersenyum pahit, "apa yang ingin kau capai, Beilschmidt?" tanyanya

"Oh, sekarang kita saling memanggil dengan nama belakang? Berusaha membuat situasi nampak formal, bos?"

"Aku serius. Apa yang ingin kau capai?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang ingin kau capai dengan merawatnya bagai babysitter seperti ini? Perhatiannya? Tempat di hatinya yang dulunya milik Lovino Vargas? Memanfaatkan kepergian Lovino untuk mengambil hatinya? Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku tidak selicik itu, Ivan"

"Nyet. Kau _seharusnya_ tidak selicik itu, Gil" ucap Ivan dengan menekankan kata 'seharusnya', "dan aku harusnya tahu itu, tapi apakah aku salah?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak, "pembicaraan in selesai" ia berjalan ke luar dari ruangan Ivan, mengacuhkan si bos yang terus memanggil namanya.

Pegawai lain menatap ke arah Gilbert yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan Ivan. Gilbert berjalan ke mejanya dan menyambar tasnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah lift turun. Matthew yang melihat hal tersebut berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari mengejar pria itu..

* * *

 _Tidak seharusnya cinta itu membutakan_

 _Karena cinta seharusnya mencerahkan dunia_

 _Tidak seharusnya cinta itu menghancurkan_

 _Karena cinta seharusnya memperbaiki segala kerusakan.._

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

A/ N :

Hola semua~ :D Ryuu is here!

Ya, bagi yang pernah membaca 'Spokoynoy Nochi, Love' cerita ini setting dunianya sama dengan Spokoynoy Nochi Love, jadi, Gilbert memang masih tetap tetangganya Arthur, anak buahnya Ivan, dan teman sekantornya Elizaveta. Settingnya juga masih Hetatown. Bagi yang belum baca Spokoynoy Nochi Love, silakan dibaca kalau ada waktu.. Tapi tidak dibaca juga ngga apa, sih.. Cerita ini walau ada hubungannya, masih tetap bisa dibaca walau ngga baca cerita sebelumnya.. ^^ Ryuu Cuma promosi.. -_-;;

Di kisah ini, Ivan ceritanya adalah mantan kekasih Gilbert~

Anyway, thank you very much for reading! ^^

Orijima Ryuu, Desember 2015


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Heartbroken

* * *

Gilbert tidak mengerti.

Seluruh perkataan Ivan terhadapnya mendadak menguasai pikiran pria itu.

 _'_ _Apa yang ingin kau capai, Beilschmidt?'_

Satu kalimat yang dituturkan sang mantan kekasihnya itu berhasil membuat otaknya kacau balau. Bagaikan sebuah lemari berkas-berkas yang awalnya tertata rapi, dan kini terobrak-abrik.

Gilbert berjalan di tengah keramaian jalan besar HetaTown, sesekali ia menabrak bahu seseorang, namun pria itu tak peduli.

Gilbert berjalan tak berpayung di bawah langit mendung, ia merasakan rintik hujan di puncak kepalanya, namun pria itu tak peduli.

Kalimat Ivan menggema di otaknya, membuatnya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa yang aku harapkan?_

 _Apa yang ingin aku capai dengan merawat Antonio yang patah hati bagai babysitter?_

 _Pelukannya?_

 _Tempat kosong di hatinya yang dulunya dimiliki Lovino?_

 _Sebuah tepukan hangat di puncak kepala?_

 _Sebuah ciuman penuh cinta?_

 _Sebuah senyum penuh kasih sayang?_

 _Apa aku memanfaatkan momen-momen terpuruk Antonio untuk mengambil tempat Lovino?_

Gilbert berhenti berjalan

Ia menunduk, menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan ngeri dan jijik,

 _Apa aku benar selicik itu?_

Sejenak, ia merasa dadanya sesak. Seakan sebuah pedang menusuk jantungnya.

Gilbert dapat merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Matthew berdiri di belakangnya, dengan nafas terengah.

"A-akhirnya terkejar.." ujar pria itu.

Matthew membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum, "Aku bingung saat kau mendadak keluar dengan tampang marah. Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Bos Ivan?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak menatapi Matthew, membuat Matthew malah panik sendiri, "ma-maaf! Apa itu masalah pribadi? Aku tak bermaksud.."

"Matt" Gilbert memotong, "apa kau punya waktu sebentar untuk bicara denganku? Ah, mungkin.. tidak sebentar"

Matthew menatap Gilbert dengan bingung, namun kemudian pria itu tersenyum "sure! Let's go!"

* * *

Keduanya duduk bersebrangan di kafe milik Francis Bonnefoy, sahabat mereka. Francis hanya duduk diam di belakang meja kasir selagi mengamati dua temannya yang duduk dalam kesunyian canggung, menatap cangkir teh mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Matt" Gilbert memanggil Matthew, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti keduanya.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa aku sekacau itu?"

Matthew terdiam sejenak, menatap Gilbert yang menunduk dalam keputusasaan.

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Apa aku selicik itu? Aku yakin suara Ivan tadi cukup keras untuk didengar sampai keluar ruangan, dan aku yakin sikap anehku ini sudah disadari oleh yang lain" Gilbert tertawa getir

"Gil.." Matthew menghela nafas, "aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.."

"Aku menyedihkan, bukan?" Gilbert mengusap wajahnya, "aku tahu apa yang kalian semua pikirkan saat melihatku. Menyedihkan, licik, munafik, apa lagi?"

"Itu tidak benar!" Matthew berteriak.

Semua orang di kafe itu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Francis berusaha menenangkan keriuhan orang-orang yang terkejut akan teriakan Matthew barusan. Francis sendiri tak kalah kagetnya dengan mereka. Walau sudah mengenal Matthew dari ia kecil, ini pertama kalinya Francis mendengarnya berteriak.

"Maaf" Matthew menunduk malu

"Itu tak apa" Gilbert tersenyum, "kurasa apa yang kulakukan selama ini lebih memalukan lagi"

Matthew menatap Gilbert, kedua iris rubi pria itu kehilangan kilauannya. Matanya nampak kosong, seakan-akan dia bukanlah Gilbet Beilschmidt yang Matthew kenal.

"Gilbert.. kau menyayangi Antonio, bukan?"

"Hum? Tentu saja.."

"Kalau kau menyayanginya, maka kau tidak menyedihkan! Kau tidak menyedihkan sama sekali!" ujar Matthew dengan suara meninggi

"Setiap orang harusnya bangga bisa menyayangi seseorang, itu bukti bahwa kita semua manusia yang hidup! Punya rasa!" Matthew menarik nafas, "kau tidak menyedihkan, Gil. Kau seharusnya bangga mengatakan padanya bahwa kau menyayanginya"

Gilbert nampak terpana melihat Matthew yang baru saja memberinya pidato panjang tersebut. Ia seperti melihat orang lain.

Wajah Matthew memerah, ia tak dapat percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat itu pada Gilbert.

"Kau benar"

Gilbert berdiri, dan menaruh sejumlah uang di meja

"Aku mentraktir minuman kita berdua kali ini" ujarnya, kemudian menatap Matthew dan tersenyum, "terimakasih"

Gilbert berbalik, "permisi, ada yang harus kukatakan pada Antonio"

Pria itu berjalan keluar dari kafe, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan lonceng kecil saat ia menutup pintu.

Kini, Matthew duduk sendiri.

Matthew terdiam, memandangi cangkirnya yang kosong.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau anak yang baik, Mattie"

Dari suara itu, Matthew tahu itu Francis. Pria itu melepas kacamatanya, dan mulai mengusap bulir-bulir air hangat yang turun membasahi pipinya.

"Menyayangi seseorang walau ia tak menyayangi kita.. bukan hal yang menyedihkan, bukan, Francis?"

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu.. aku tidak menyedihkan.."

Matthew terisak, dan Francis mendekapnya, berusaha meredam tangisan pria itu.

' _Kau tidak menyedihkan, Mattie. Kau tetap menyayangi Gilbert walau ia menyayangi orang lain, kau membantunya untuk bahagia, walau kau sendiri menangis seperti ini. Kau tidak menyedihkan. Kau luar biasa'_

* * *

Gilbert berdiri di depan pintu Antonio, sementara temannya itu sedang duduk di depan televisi yang menyala dengan tatapan kosong. Gilbert bahkan yakin Antonio tidak sedang menonton televisi, karena Gilbert tahu persis acara anak-anak di tv itu bukanlah selera Antonio. Televisi hanyalah sebuah pengalih, hanya sekedar pemberi suara di tengah keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"Antonio"

Antonio menoleh ke arah Gilbert, "Ah. Gil, kau datang. Kenapa kau tidak di kantor? Bos Ivan bisa marah besar"

"Aku datang untuk alasan yang berbeda"

"Hm? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal tadi pagi?"

"Tidak"

Gilbert berjalan mendekat, ia meraih remote yang tergeletak di atas sofa, di dekat Antonio, dan mematikan televisi. Antonio hanya mengamati tiap gerak- gerik Gilbert tanpa suara, hingga pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Di dalam keheningan itu, hanya ada suara Gilbert.

Kemudian, keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

Gilbert hanya berdiri dalam diam di sana, menatap Antonio yang menatapnya balik.

Tidak ada keterkejutan maupun ekspresi lain di mimik Antonio, seakan ia sudah tahu itu semua dari awal.

"Maaf, Gil"

Antonio berdiri dan berbalik,

"meski kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu"

Pria itu berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Gilbert yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Gilbert menunduk, "oh" ia mengangkat bahunya, "baiklah"

Pria albino itu berjalan keluar dari rumah Antonio dan menutup pintu. Sejenak, ia menempelkan dahinya pada permukaan pintu kayu rumah itu, dan berbisik, "Selamat tinggal, Antonio"

Gilbert berjalan pergi, melewati jalanan yang sepi.

Ia bisa saja ke kantor sekarang, tapi meningat keributan yang dibuatnya dan Ivan tadi pagi, kembali ke kantor merupakan pilihan yang buruk. Pegawai lama seperti Elizaveta, Kiku atau Kirana mungkin sudah biasa melihat sepasang mantan kekasih itu bertengkar, tapi Gilbert tak suka saat pegawai baru yang tak begitu mengenalnya mulai bertanya-tanya padanya dan sok khawatir dengan keadannya.

Palsu.

Mereka yang mengenal Gilbert tahu bahwa pada saat seperti ini, Gilbert lebih suka sendiri. Justru mereka akan kaget bila Gilbert kembali ke kantor.

Maka, Gilbert mengarahkan kakinya ke arah jalan pulang..

* * *

Ivan ada di sana, duduk di ruang tamu di dalam rumahnya, bermain-main dengan anak burung peliharannya yang berbentuk seperti bola tenis kuning, Gilbird.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang" Ivan nampak menyadari kedatangan Gilbert, dan memasukkan kembali Gilbird ke kandangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di rumahku? Bagaimana cara kau masuk juga?" tanya Gilbert sinis

"Well, kupikir kau akan butuh bahu untuk menangis karena baru ditolak, dan aku masih ingat kebiasaanmu menyimpan kunci cadangan di dekat pot"

"Cih. Pulanglah, aku tak butuh bahumu dan aku tidak menangis. Aku masih awesome"

Pria Albino itu melempar tasnya di sofa, menggantung jaketnya dan berjalan ke lantai dua, diikuti Ivan yang nampaknya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya untuk pulang.

Gilbert merebahkan dirinya di kasur, sementara Ivan duduk di kursi putar Gilbert yang terletak tak jauh di sana.

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi pagi" Ivan mendadak berkata, membuat Gilbert terkejut.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga bertingkah menyebalkan"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Ivan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Gilbert

"Entahlah.. Tapi aku bisa jamin aku akan datang tepat waktu mulai besok pagi.."

Ivan tersenyum, "tidak ada lagi kunjungan?"

Gilbert menggeleng, "tidak. Kau benar, aku licik. Segala yang kulakukan selama ini untuk Antonio hanyalah akal bulusku demi mengambil tempat Lovi di hatinya" ia bangkit dan duduk, "di dalam kisah ini, akulah antagonisnya"

Pria Albino itu terkekeh, "dan nampaknya si antagonis sudah kalah. Cinta sejati menang."

Gilbert dapat merasakan sebuah tangan besar mendarat di puncak kepalanya, ia mendongak.

Ivan tersenyum tipis, "antagonis sekalipun berhak bahagia. Kau akan menemukannya"

"Danke" jawab Gilbert pelan

"Oh, dan, da.. Itu.." Ivan mendadak beralih ke jendela.

"Siapa itu di jendela depan rumahmu, da?

"Hah? Yang mana?"

Ivan mencondongkan kepalanya melalui jendela Gilbert untuk meneliti sosok berambut pirang itu lebih jelas

"dia seperti rapunzel, da"

"Rapunzel?"

"Rapunzel yang terkurung di menara, da. Siapa pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya?"

Gilbert menatap Ivan yang nampak terpana oleh sosok di seberang rumahnya itu. Mata pria itu penuh kilauan, bak anak kecil yang melewati toko permen.

"Kau.. baru saja jatuh cinta pada tetanggaku?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku takkan terus berada di masa lalu dan menantimu kembali padaku. Masa lalu ya masa lalu" ujarnya

"Kurasa itu bagus. Kau move on" ujar Gilbert

"Ya, move on terasa melegakan. Kau harus mencobanya. Berbahagialah" Ivan tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Gilbert, "waktumu sudah tidak banyak"

"Ya, kurasa aku harus memanfaatkan waktuku yang tinggal sedi-"

Gilbert terhenti.

Ia menoleh ke arah Ivan dengan tatapan terkejut dan marah yang bercampur aduk.

"Sungguh lancang, Mr. Braginski, sungguh lancang"

"Amplop coklat di atas meja makanmu membuatku cukup penasaran, jadi aku membukanya"

"Apa kau tahu yang namanya privasi? Kau tidak lihat ada segel bertuliskan 'top secret' di bagian depan amplop?"

"Amplopnya tergeletak dalam keadaan terbalik. Aku tidak melihat tulisan itu"

"Bullshit. Itu alasan paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar"

"Oke, Gilbert, kau tahu aku. Aku takkan bilang pada siapapun, aku berani sumpah, bila aku melanggarnya, kau punya hak untuk memotong kepalaku" ujar Ivan

"Aku minta maaf sudah melangkahi privasimu, tapi itu bukan inti dari pembicaraan ini. Intinya adalah, manfaatkan waktumu yang sudah tidak banyak itu. Kau tak mau dikubur dengan jutaan penyesalan, bukan?"

Gilbert terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas, "kau tahu.. kau benar" ujarnya

"Hei.. bila kau tak keberatan, kau mau menceritakan keseluruhan ceritanya padaku?"

"Kurasa karena kau sudah membacanya, tak ada salahnya menceritakannya padamu"

"Oke"

"Aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku sakit saat sudah terlambat, aku baru tahu sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Dokter bilang usiaku sudah tinggal hitungan bulan"

"Kau tidak melakukan perawatan? Kau minum obat?"

"Hanya sedikit, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya yang kadang muncul, tapi dokterku sudah angkat tangan. Dia bilang mustahil menyembuhkannya. Sudah benar-benar terlambat. Kalaupun bisa disembuhkan, itu mujizat"

"Lalu, kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

"Kau tahulah, alasan klise. Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir. Aku yakin Ludwig akan memaksaku untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, tidak mengijinkanku kerja dan sebagainya.. Elizaveta akan mulai bertingkah baik dan perhatian.. aku hanya suka diperlakukan biasa. Dipukul dengan frying-panpun tak apa, aku tak suka bila semua orang memberi perhatian yang berlebih, walau aku tahu itu berarti mereka menyayangiku"

"Gilbert..."

"Ah, hentikan. Jangan memasang wajah iba itu, aku tak suka. Hei, aku hidup tanpa penyesalan. Well, aku hampir saja melakukan hal yang membuatku menyesal, tapi kau menyadarkanku. Aku akan meninggalkan Antonio dan menggunakan waktuku untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna. Aku punya bucket list, dan kurasa merawat Antonio seperti babysitter tidak ada di dalamnya" Gilbert terkekeh

"Aku lega mendengarnya"

"hei, Ivan.. bisa aku minta waktu sendiri?"

"Well, kalau itu yang kau butuhkan, aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu, oke? Telepon aku bila ada apa-apa, atau Elizaveta, atau Ludwig"

"Uuugh, ini kenapa aku tak mau cerita padamu. Kau sungguh mudah khawatir! Pulanglah"

"Oke, oke! Do Svidaniya"

Ivan pergi meninggalkan rumah Gilbert, meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian...

* * *

 _Kalau kau terus hidup bersama hantu-hantu itu,_

 _Mereka akan memakanmu._

 _Mereka akan memakan seluruh kesadaran dan logika yang kau miliki_

 _Kau akan lupa tentang hal yang lebih penting daripada hantu-hantu itu,_

 _Hidupmu._

* * *

A/N :

Hola, everyone, Ryuu is here~

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter dua dari Wild Grass, dan terimakasih sudah menunggu chapter ini keluar. Maafkan keterlambatan Ryuu dalam mengupdate chapter ini, Ryuu diseret liburan ke luar kota oleh keluarga dan akhir-akhir ini wifi Ryuu agak lemot -_-;

Oh, dan karena chapter ini diupdate tanggal 31 Desember 2015, Ryuu ingin mengucapkan selamat natal bagi yang merayakan (maaf terlambat) dan selamat tahun baru 2016! Terimakasih atas segala hal di tahun 2015! Walau Ryuu tidak begitu mengenal kalian, dan kalian tidak begitu mengenal Ryuu, Ryuu bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian semua di tahun ini. Semoga tahun 2016 menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun 2015 ^^

Balasan Review :

Terimakasih atas semua review, fav dan follows yang sudah diberikan ^^

-Memenesia :

Matt tidak menstalking Gil, kok ^^ tapi Matt menyayanginya :') Terimakasih sudah menunggu update dengan sabar, maafkan Ryuu karena keterlambatan ini :')

-Aster-bunny-bee :

Hai Aster, salam kenal juga ^^ Terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutannya, ya..

-Yuanchan48 :

Terimakasih sudah menunggu lanjutan cerita ini ^^ Gilbert memang kasihan, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, kok :')

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Orijima Ryuu, 2015


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Two Roads

* * *

Gilbert menyalakan pemutar musiknya. Ia menyambungkannya pada speaker dan menaikkan volumenya hingga maksimal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Gilbert berdering, dan ia mengangkatnya.

"Hei pak penulis,"

"Matikan musik itu sekarang. Oh, God. Paling tidak kecilkan suaranya! Aku benar-benar butuh teh sekarang!"

"Datanglah kemari, kubuatkan teh"

"Nope. Rumahmu di seberang jalan. Aku tidak mau"

"Oh come on, Arthur! Rumahku hanya di seberang jalan!" ujar Gilbert sambil menekankan kata 'hanya'

Arthur adalah orang yang tinggal di seberang rumah Gilbert. Ya, pria berdarah British itulah yang barusan dilihat Ivan lewat jendela Gilbert. Tetangganya adalah seorang penulis yang suka mengurung diri. Sudah dua tahun Arthur tidak keluar rumah, selain ke halaman depannya hanya untuk mengambil koran atau menyiram bunga.

"Jadi, apa keperluanmu, cepat!" perintah Arthur

"keperluanku? Kau yang meneleponku, Sir!"

"Pardon me? Aku kenal kau! Kau selalu sengaja memutar musik keras agar aku meneleponmu terlebih dahulu supaya kau bisa curhat padaku tanpa harus menghabiskan pulsa!"

"Oke. You win," ujar Gilbert pasrah

"Huh, jadi apa masalahmu kali ini?"

"Aku ditolak."

Mendadak, Arthur terdiam.

"Oh, Um.. I'm sorry to hear that. Are you ok?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gilbert tertawa getir

Gilbert dapat merasakan air mata turun mengalir melalui pipinya. "Oh, dan sekarang aku menangis. Sungguh payah!" ia tertawa, "aku sungguh tidak awesome.."

"Kenapa kau tidak awesome?" Arthur memotong.

"karena kau menangis? Oh, god, please! Kau adalah orang yang berhasil membobol masuk ke rumahmu sendiri saat kuncimu hilang, kau mampu membuat 10 piring pancake dalam sehari dan memakannya sendirian, kau begadang saat malam tahun baru sambil memutar lagu rock, dan membersihkan rumahmu dalam waktu singkat dengan sangat bersih hingga aku iri! Kau aweosme!"

Gilbert terdiam, sementara Arthur melanjutkan bicaranya,

"Semua orang menangis Gilbert! Itu tandanya kau manusia! Semua bayi menangis ketika baru dilahirkan, menangis adalah hal yang sungguh manusiawi! Itu bukti kau punya hati! Lalu soal ditolak dan patah hati? Ya, menangislah sekarang, itu tak apa. Aku akan ada di sini, aku takkan mematikan teleponnya, aku tak peduli dengan sisa pulsaku, jadi menangislah, luapkan semuanya sampai kau puas"

"Kau tahu, Arthur? Aku beruntung punya tetangga sepertimu" Gilbert tertawa kecil.

Senyum di wajah pria itu mulai memudar, seiring dengan air mata yang turun perlahan dari wajahnya

"Sial,"

Arthur dapat mendengar Gilbert mulai menangis dengan keras.

Arthur melirik ponselnya yang satunya, mungkin ini saatnya ia menelepon editornya dan memintanya membelikan pulsa lagi..

* * *

Antonio berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia memeluk bantalnya, dan memejamkan mata, berusaha masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi, namun tiap kali ia berusaha meninggalkan kenyataan, sesosok 'hantu' selalu muncul dalam kegelapan.

Tentu, 'hantu' yang dimaksud bukanlah sosok berbaju putih yang kakinya tidak menapak itu.

Hantu yang menghantui Antonio ini tampan, pemalu, tsundere dan membuatnya rindu, namun di saat yang bersamaan, juga membuatnya tersiksa.

Antonio kembali membuka matanya, "damn" ia mengumpat, kemudian bangkit duduk. Ia melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak dalam posisi telengkup di atas mejanya. Ia meraih bingkai itu dan melihat foto di dalamnya.

Foto Lovino Vargas.

Antonio harusnya membakarnya saja.

Antonio tak bisa mengerti pikiran logisnya sendiri. Apa logikanya sudah mati?

Bila menyimpan semua ini begitu menyiksanya, kenapa ia harus terus menyimpannya? Bila terus menerus mengenang Lovi hanya membuat kondisinya semakin mengenaskan, kenapa tak ia hentikan?

Kenapa ia lebih memilih terus terikat pada Lovi, yang jelas-jelas menelantarkannya, daripada Gilbert, yang terus mencurahkan perhatian padanya?

Pria itu tidak bisa tidur.

Tidak dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk itu.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan turun ke lantai satu. Ia menoleh ke arah jam di dinding. Jam 7 : 15. Biasanya ia belum tidur jam segini.

Mendadak, perut Antonio berbunyi, menandakan minta diberi makan.

Ah, iya, dia belum makan malam. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, dan menyalakan lampu.

Mendadak, kekosongan menimpa hatinya.

Antonio terdiam sejenak, merenung.

Sekilas ia melihat bayangan Lovino duduk di meja makannya, menyuruhnya bergabung makan malam, kemudian bayangan itu menghilang, berganti Gilbert yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Kini, dadanya terasa sesak.

Bibirnya bergetar, air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

* * *

Gilbert terlambat bangun.

"Fu-! Aku terlambat ke kantor! Ivan akan membunuhku!" Gilbert berlari mengambil pakaiannya, dan mengenakannya, kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk membuat pancake dengan adonan sisa kemarin.

Mendadak, ponselnya berbunyi.

Ia menghambur dan menyambar ponsel itu dan segera mengangkatnya

"Beilschmidt here!"

"Gil? Kau di mana, da? Rapatnya akan mulai! Katanya kau sudah tidak akan mengunjungi Antonio.."

"No, Ivan, Aku terlambat bangun! Aku sedang sarapan, er.. aku akan ke sana dalam 10 atau 15 menit!"

"Gilbert, kau sadar jarak kantor dan rumahmu itu tidak dekat, kan, da?"

"Aku tahu, aku janji aku akan datang secepatnya! Ouch!" Gilbert mengibaskan tangannya yang tak sengaja terkena panas.

"Oke, aku tunggu 15 menit lagi, da.. kalau kau belum datang.."

Gilbert menelan ludah.

"pipaku baru kubersihkan kemarin.. kolkolkol.. aku tidak mau mengotorinya lagi, da.."

Telepon diputus oleh Ivan.

Gilbert bahkan tak perlu ada di kantor untuk bisa merasakan aura keunguan Ivan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Gilbert membuat pancake, melahapnya hingga habis, dan meninggalkan rumahnya secepat mungkin.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran di taxi. Ia melihat jalanan Hetatown yang ramai penuh kemacetan.

Sudah lama ia tak melewati jalan besar ini, karena terlebih dahulu pergi ke rumah Antonio. Rasanya ia seperti kembali ke keseharian normalnya.

Gilbert tersenyum, "saatnya menutup lembar lama.."

Namun, entah mengapa, Gilbert merasa ia melupakan sesuatu..

* * *

Gilbert tiba di kantor, dan segera berlari ke arah Ivan "Ivan, aku pinjam ponselmu!"

"Eh, untuk apa, da?"

"Aku harus menelepon seseorang tetangga, aku lupa kompor rumahku belum di matikan, tapi aku sudah terlanjur sampai di tengah jalan tadi, macet pula! Aku ngga punya pulsa, please!"

"Kedengarannya gawat, da.. Ini,"

"Danke."

Dada Gilbert berdebar kencang, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila rumahnya terbakar. Beberapa kali ia menelepon, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat. Gilbert menelepon berulang kali, hingga seseorang mengangkatnya dan bersedia mematikan kompornya.

Gilbert menghela nafas, "Oh, Meinn Gott, untung saja."

Pria itu mengembalikan ponsel Ivan, "Ini ponselmu. Nanti pulsanya aku ganti."

Sang bos hanya menghela nafas panjang, "kau ceroboh sekali. Berhati-hatilah lain kali, da!"

Gilbert hanya tersenyum getir, "well, dengan segala hal yang terjadi.. aku benar-benar kelelahan.."

"Berhentilah memikirkan segalanya sendirian." Elizaveta memukul pipi Gilbert pelan dengan fryingpan miliknya.

"Berhentilah membawa fryingpan ke kantor. Kau bukan koki di sini." canda Gilbert.

"Haha. Lucu, sekali Mr. Beilschmidt!" Elizaveta tertawa datar, "makan siang denganku, nanti aku traktir makan siang!"

"Wait, kenapa kau mendadak baik padaku?"

"Aku menghibur temanku yang patah hati, apa lagi?"

Gilbert melirik Ivan

"Mulut ember,"

"Eh.. aku hanya memberi tahu Elizaveta karena diminta, da.."

"Huh, fine. Paling tidak aku dapat traktiran makan siang! Kesesesese!"

Ivan tersenyum, "bagus, kan? Kalau sudah puas, lanjutkan bekerja, hari ini dan besok kau dan kau harus lembur!"

"Lem-"

"Banyak pekerjaanmu yang terlantar akhir-akhir ini, itu semua harus selesai besok, dan aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri, jadi aku juga ikut lembur, haah.. Kau merepotkan, da.."

"Maaf.."

"tak apa, kita bisa melalui semuanya, yang terpenting sekarang kau baik-baik saja,"

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Gilbert duduk berhadapan dengan Elizaveta, ia menatap daftar menu di tangannya dengan sangat serius

Elizaveta mengeluh, "Hei, cepatlah memilih. Kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

"Shh.. aku butuh konsentrasi, aku harus memanfaatkan momen ditraktir olehmu ini sebaik mungkin!"

"Ya sudah, pilih saja yang paling mahal,"

"Tidak suka,"

"Kalau begitu pilih yang kau suka! Ada pancake, kok!"

"Terlalu biasa!"

"hah.." Elizaveta menghela nafas, "baiklah, terserah kau.."

Gilbert nampak menatap menu itu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian memutuskan pesanannya,

"Pancake satu,"

Elizaveta rasanya ingin sekali menonjok muka Gilbert sekarang...

Setelah makanan datang, Gilbert langsung menyantap pesanannya setelah berterimakasih pada teman masa kecilnya yang mentraktir makan siangnya itu.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau juga makan pancake? Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak juga, sejak pertamakali Matthew membuatkannya untukku, aku agak adiktif pada pancake,"

"Oh.."

Elizaveta mendadak terdiam, membuat Gilbert kebingungan.

"Kau diam," Gilbert nampak bingung, "apa ada sesuatu?"

"Well, ini soal Matthew.."

"Mattie? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hm.. lebih baik kau bicara sendiri dengannya,"

"Hah?"

Elizaveta menoleh ke belakang, dan dari pintu masuk restoran itu, Matthew berjalan masuk. Ia tersenyum pada Elizaveta dan wanita itu langsung berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka nampak berbincang sejenak, sebelum Elizaveta akhirnya pergi, dan kini Matthew-lah yang duduk di hadapan Gilbert.

"Hei," sapa pria Kanada itu

"Hai," Gilbert membalas.

Suatu kesunyian yang canggung menyelimuti mereka

"Jadi, kau meminta Elizaveta mengantarku kemari untuk menemuimu?

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu.."

"Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"E-err.. Itu.. besok malam, apa kau ada acara?"

"Hum? T-Tidak, sih.."

"Kalau begitu, mau menonton bersamaku?"

Gilbert menatap Matthew dengan tatapan agak kaget, jarang-jarang Matthew mengajaknya keluar

"Menonton apa?"

"F-Film! Horror, sih, tapi kata sepupuku filmnya cukup bagus.."

"Oh.."

"Well, aku hanya penasaran karena sepupuku bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat, tapi dia tak mau memberi spoiler.. Aku ingin nonton tapi.. aku takut,"

"Jadi kau mau aku menemanimu?"

Matthew mengangguk keras.

Gilbert menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tertawa, "ya ampun, Mattie! Kau harusnya bilang langsung padaku saja di kantor, tak perlu sampai meminta Elizaveta begini!"

"Hehe.. aku hanya tidak biasa.."

"Oke, kapan kita pergi? pulang kantor? Ah, aku ada lembur!"

"Filmnya mulai jam 9, kok"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan lembur paling tidak sebelum jam 8!" ujar Gilbert riang.

Matthew tersenyum tipis, ia lega melihat Gilbert yang sudah tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu.

* * *

Di luar jendela kafe, Elizaveta dan Kiku mengamati keduanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

"Matthew-san lebih pintar modus daripada yang aku bayangkan.."

"Betul sekali, Kiku" Elizaveta tertawa kecil, "Matthew tidak takut nonton film horror! Itu hanya modusnya agar bisa nonton berdua dengan Gilbert!"

"Jadi sekarang kita dukung mereka?"

"Sekuat tenaga, kalau perlu!"

Kiku menatap Elizaveta sejenak, "lalu, makan siang ini.. kau benar-benar mentraktir Gilbert demi Matthew-san?"

"Huh? Jelas tidak, dong! Aku baru beli frying pan baru! Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Oh ya? tapi tadi kau mendatangi kasir, Elizaveta-san.."

Wajah Elizaveta memerah, "su-sudah kubilang aku tidak mentraktirnya! Aku tidak peduli Gilbert sedih dan butuh hiburan atau semacamnya, kok.. Sudahlah, ayo kembali!"

Elizaveta berbalik pergi, sementara Kiku hanya berdiri dan memandang wanita itu pergi, "Ternyata di dalam diri Elizaveta-san ada sedikit tsundere.."

* * *

"Aku mau pulang!" Gilbert mengeluh sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ivan memukulkan sebuah gulungan kertas pelan ke arah kepala Gilbert, "kalau begitu bekerja lebih cepat! Aku tidak melihat tanganmu mengetik!"

"Iya, pak.."jawab Gilbert lesu.

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, kemudian melirik Ivan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Ivan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap, iapun melirik Gilbert, "ada apa?"

"Maaf kau jadi harus pulang malam juga,"

"Hah, lupakan saja, aku tidak apa, kok.. Lanjutkan kerjamu, aku mau ke kantin sebentar," Ivan berdiri dari kursinya

"Kantin kan sudah tutup, mau ngapain?"

"Kompornya masih ada, kan? Aku mau masak kare," ujar Ivan sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kini, hanya tinggal Gilbert di ruang yang sunyi dan bercahaya remang itu.

Suasana ini mengingatkannya akan film-film horror yang sering ditontonnya bersama Elizaveta, Kiku dan Kirana dulu.

Seram.

Keringat Gilbert mulai bercucuran, dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

Suara dering handphonenya sendiri membuatnya kaget setengah mati, hingga ia nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya

"Meinn Gott! Kukira apa.." Ia meraih ponselnya, dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar dengan tatapan kaget

'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo'

Gilbert terdiam sejenak membaca nama itu, dengan ragu, diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Gilbert?"

"Hei,"

"Er.. apa kau bisa datang kemari sekarang, aku tahu ini sudah malam dan mungkin kau sudah mau bersiap untuk tidur.."

"Aku sedang di kantor. Lembur, dan kurasa aku masih belum boleh pulang."

"Oke.. bisa kau datang kemari besok malam?"

"Aku masih lembur, sampai jam 8,"

"Er.. Oke, aku akan tunggu hingga jam 9.."

"Antonio, aku tidak-"

"Sampai jumpa besok" Antonio memotong perkataan Gilbert dan menutup teleponnya.

Gilbert menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian melempar benda malang itu ke meja kerjanya, "Meinn Gott!"

Ia bersandar pada kursinya, menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Besok ia akan pergi menonton film bersama Matthew.

Besok ia akan pergi ke rumah Antonio.

Besok ia akan... yang mana?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N :

Terimakasih sudah membaca Wild Grass ^^

Di Chapter ini Gilbert dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan super berat! Keputusan yang akan diambil Gilbert akan muncul di chapter depan yang mungkin akan Ryuu update minggu depan ^^

Maaf bila Ryuu hanya bisa mengupdate setiap seminggu sekali.. ;_;

Balasan Review :

Youri-chan :

Terimakasih atas Fav, Follow dan Reviewnya! ^^ Ryuu akan berusaha mengerjakan cerita ini sebaik mungkin. Soal penyakit Gilbert, Ryuu minta maaf.. Ryuu masih belum bisa memutuskannya.. Mungkin di beberapa chapter berikutnya Ryuu baru bisa memutuskannya.. sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini ^^

Eqa Skylight :

Terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^ Ryuu akan terus bersemangat dalam mengerjakan fanfic ini

Number 00 :

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberi saran pada fanfic ini :) Ryuu sudah berusaha membetulkan penulisannya, tapi mungkin masih ada beberapa yang salah ^^; Ryuu minta maaf. Ryuu akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya ^^

Lalu, kepada semua orang yang sudah membaca fanfiction ini, Ryuu ungkapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

* * *

Orijima Ryuu, 2016


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Someone Kill Me

* * *

"Mein Gott, bunuh saja aku"

"Hush, ngomong apa kau, kalau Tuhan benar-benar mendengar keluhanmu, dia bisa membunuhmu sekarang!"

Gilbert sedang bicara di telepon dengan Francis, teman masa kecilnya.

Ia ingin menelepon Arthur, tapi nampaknya penulis itu sudah tidur.

Jelas, sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Francis? Kau jagonya dalam urusan begini!"

Francis Bonnefoy yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon hanya tersenyum tipis, "Gil, siapalah aku? Kau yang harus memutuskannya, mana menurutmu yang lebih penting? Masa lalu atau masa depan? Antonio atau Matthew?"

Gilbert terdiam, sejenak ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan, kemudian meraung kesal, "argh! Aku benci begini. Ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa, Francis"

"Sampai jumpa. Tidur sana, kalau terlambat ke kantor kau bisa dibunuh Ivan" Francis tertawa kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya

Gilbert membanting ponsel malangnya ke kasur, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping ponsel itu.

"Masa lalu atau masa depan, ya.."

Gilbert kembali mengerang kesal

Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa simple saja, kenapa harus seperti sinetron-sinetron asal Indonesia, negara teman sekantornya, Kirana?

Gilbert terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, maka ia memilih untuk tidur dan membiarkan otaknya beristirahat sejenak..

* * *

Malam itu, Gilbert kembali lembur, ditemani si bos yang nampak membersihkan pipa keramatnya sambil bersenandung senang, "ufufufufu~ kolkolkolkolkol~"

Gilbert tak tahu harus ikut senang atau harus mulai berpikir cara tercepat untuk kabur.

Pria albino itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada pekerjaannya, sedikit lagi ia selesai. Sedikit lagi ia bisa pergi dari ruangan kerja laknat ini. Ia sudah mulai bosan pada bau pengharum ruangan tempatnya bekerja itu.

Sebuah hembusan nafas lega terdengar setelah Gilbert menyelesaikan mengetik, diliriknya Ivan yang tersenyum penuh arti di kursi putarnya, "sedang menunggu apa? Cepat, kau sudah ditunggu!"

Pria Russia itu berdiri dan menarik tasnya, rupanya pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ia hanya menunggu Gilbert hingga tuntas. Gilbert merapikan mejanya dan berjalan keluar bersama Ivan. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran, dan kemudian telepon Gilbert berbunyi.

"Ya ampun, kau sampai sudah ditelepon, da?"

"Jarang-jarang Matthew sampai menelepon.." Gilbert merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel

"Mungkin bukan Matthew.."

"Duh, Ivan, please.."

Gilbert melihat nomor yang tertera di ponselnya, ternyata orang yang menelepon benar-benar di luar dugaan. Arthur Kirkland meneleponnya.

"Hai, Arthur"

"Hai... Gilbert.."

Suara Arthur di sana terdengar aneh. Terdengar lemah dan sedikit tak jelas. "Arthur, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau sakit? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Gilbert terdengar khawatir, membuat Ivan yang mendengarnya bicara tak kalah khawatir. "Hei, apa itu Arthur? Dia sakit, da?" "Ini Arthur, da.. dia terdengar kurang baik.."

"Gilbert?" Arthur memanggilnya, setelah jeda diam yang agak lama

"Ya?"

"Bisa datang kemari? Aku.. aku butuh bicara, kurasa"

"Aku tak bisa datang.. aku harus pergi.."

Ivan merebut telepon itu dari tangan Gilbert, "aku yang akan ke sana, da, tunggu aku" Ivan menutup sambungan telepon itu dan mengembalikannya pada Gilbert

"Aku butuh alamatnya segera, da"

"North Hetalia Main Street, Gang 2 nomor 13"

"Oke, spasiba, da" ujar Ivan setelah usai mencatat alamat itu di secarik kertas bon yang ia temukan di kantongnya.

Ivan berlalu pergi dengan tergesa, sementara Gilbert hanya berdiri mematung di sana.

Lamunan Gilbert terpecah, ia menatap jam dengan panik, menemukan bahwa ia sudah terlambat 5 menit dan akhirnya segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

* * *

Matthew di sana, menantinya.

Pria Kanada itu berdiri di depan bioskop, sambil saling menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menjaganya tak beku oleh angin malam yang tak bersahabat itu. Gilbert berlari ke arah Matthew dan dengan nafas terengah, berkata, "maaf aku terlambat!"

"Tak apa, filmnya sudah mulai 5 menit-an, sih.."

"Maaf, kau jadi tidak lihat openingnya... Kenapa kau tak masuk duluan saja?"

"Aku pergi dengan Gilbert hari ini, jadi dari awal hingga akhir, seharusnya kita selalu bersama, 'kan? Ayo masuk sekarang"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Matthew yang begitu rela menantinya, kemudian mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruang bioskop.

Gilbert bersumpah,

Ia menyesali pilihan itu.

"Kurasa aku takkan bisa tidur malam ini" ujar Gilbert

"Memangnya seseram itu?" tanya Matthew.

Keduanya baru selesai menonton, dan memutuskan untuk minum segelas kopi hangat di sebuah kafe yang tepat terletak di depan bioskop.

Gilbert mengangguk, "film horror terseram yang pernah aku tonton. Aku rasa aku takkan bisa pergi ke toilet malam-malam untuk seminggu,"

Matthew tertawa kecil, "tenanglah, itu hanya film horror! Make-up mereka memang terlihat nyata, tapi sebenarnya aku kenal dengan pemainnya, kok!"

"Sungguh? Kau punya kenalan artis?"

"Hanya pemain itu saja, kebetulan teman dekat ibuku bekerja di industri perfilman, dan aku pernah dititipkan padanya selama satu tahun saat SMA, dan ia mengenalkanku pada pemainnya.."

"Oh.. tapi walau tahu itu hanya manusia biasa dengan make-up, tetap saja aku agak takut.. hehe, ini benar-benar mengurangi kadar ke-awesome-anku!"

Matthew tersenyum tipis, "itu tidak benar.. Gilbert tetap selalu awesome, kok,"

Gilbert meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang penuh, kemudian menatap Gilbert, "oh ya?"

"Selalu tersenyum, penuh semangat, baik pada semua orang, bahkan menyadari aku yang agak 'tidak terlihat' ini.. semua orang menyukaimu.."

Matthew terhenti sejenak, kedua pipinya merona. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya, namun Gilbert dapat melihat rona itu dengan jelas, merah padam, bak sebutir apel.

"termasuk aku.."

Suara Matthew memang kecil, namun Gilbert dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu mendongak, dan menatap kedua iris rubi Gilbert lekat-lekat, "aku mencintaimu, Gilbert"

"Sejak kau pertama menyapaku, dan mulai akrab denganku.. kau orang pertama di kantor yang selalu bisa menyadari keberadaanku dan tidak pernah melupakanku.. aku.."

"Kau yakin?"

Matthew terhenti, ia menatap Gilbert dengan kebingungan, "eh?"

Gilbert menatapnya lembut, dan tersenyum, "kau yakin itu rasa cinta, Mattie?"

Pria albino itu menatap cangkir kopinya yang kosong, "kau yakin itu bukan hanya rasa nyaman atau rasa persahabatan karena seperti yang kau katakan, aku orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanmu dan selalu bisa mengingatmu?" ia melirik Matthew, "kau yakin itu bukan hanya rasa aman dan nyaman? Bagaimana kau tahu itu 'cinta'?"

Matthew menatap Gilbert sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "memangnya manusia tahu apa soal 'cinta'?"

"Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang abstrak, tidak ada nilai ukur, tidak ada limit, tidak ada deskripsi secara pasti, tidak ada satu bentuk yang selalu sama. Manusia hanya tahu bahwa 'cinta' merupakan suatu bentuk perasaan, namun bagi tiap manusia bentuknya berbeda-beda," ujar Matthew.

Gilbert bertopang dagu, mendengarkan.

"Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ini memang rasa cinta, karena bagiku mencintai seseorang berarti merasa nyaman bersamanya, selalu ingin ada bersama dia, dan merasa bahwa dia memperlakukanku dengan spesial, walau mungkin sebenarnya tidak, sih.." Matthew tertawa getir

"Aku merasakannya tiap kali Gilbert bicara padaku.. jadi.." Matthew

"Maaf" Gilbert memotong "Aku tidak bisa.."

Matthew terdiam sesaat, menatap Gilbert.

Rasa kecewa nampak jelas terlukis di dalam matanya, namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan Antonio.."

"bukan," Gilbert menyela, "ini bukan karena Antonio, tapi ada hal lainnya.."

Pria albino itu menunduk.

Keduanya diselimuti oleh keheningan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Gilbert berdiri, "kopinya aku yang traktir. Aku harus pergi dulu, maaf"

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok.."

Gilbert tersenyum tipis, kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Matthew.

Matthew dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Gilbert menjalar dari puncak kepalanya menuju ke wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, Gilbert berlalu pergi..

* * *

Gilbert berdiri di suatu perempatan, dengan sebuah kotak surat di hadapannya.

Di genggamannya terdapat secarik amplop putih dengan perangko di atasnya. Ia melihat ke langit sejenak, memandang bintang-bintang, "Meinn Gott, apa yang kulakukan?" ia terkekeh, "aku memang bodoh" ujarnya seraya memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kotak pos. "aku bayar mahal buat perangkonya, jadi sebaiknya kau sampai, amplop sial!" ujar Gilbert dengan senyum lebar dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Antonio...

Pria Spanyol itu ada di depan rumahnya, duduk di teras, mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna hijau dengan jeans abu-abu dan sepatu bot coklat kusam yang nampak sudah tua. Kedua iris emeraldnya menatap ke jalanan dengan tatapan kosong, hingga Gilbert berdiri di depan pagar yang terbuka lebar

"Hei, malam-malam begini membiarkan pagar terbuka itu baha-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Gilbert dikejutkan oleh Antonio yang langsung berdiri dan memeluknya

"An-"

"Diam," Antonio menyerobot perkataan Gilbert

"Biarkan aku mendekapmu sejenak saja.. hanya sejenak"

Gilbert terdiam, ia membiarkan Antonio memeluknya, semakin lama semakin erat, hingga ia hampir kehabisan nafas, namun ia membiarkannya.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Senang, sedih, marah, dan kebingungan.

Gilbert mendongak, dan sekalilagi melihat bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di langit,

"Meinn Gott.. just kill me.."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N :

Maafkan update yang sangat lama ini (QAQ;) *bersujud*

Maafkan Ryuu baru bisa update sekarang, dan bagi yang masih membaca ini hingga kini, Ryuu ucapkan terimakasih banyak karena sudah bersabar dengan update Ryuu yang sangat lelet ini.. :')

Balasan review :

aster-bunny-bee:

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 4 ^^ Arthur memang Ryuu jadiin teman curhatnya Gilbert di sini, karena entah kenapa, jauh di lubuk hati Ryuu, Ryuu yakin mereka itu sebenernya bisa jadi sahabat baik :') Terimakasih atas dukungannya, Ryuu akan berusaha menulis lebih teratur supaya fanfic ini tidak terus-terusan lemot update :')

Jeffery Liu :

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan semangat pada Ryuu :') Fanfic SpaPru / PruSpa memang ngga terlalu banyak, tapi entah kenapa Ryuu suka banget sama mereka sejak pertamakali baca fanfic tentang mereka.. Walau jadinya agak bimbang sama SpaMano, sih.. ^^; Terimakasih atas dukungannya, Ryuu akan bersemangat untuk menulis lanjutannya! ^^

* * *

Kepada semua yang sudah membaca, yang sudah menulis review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow, Ryuu ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya dan mohon maaf atas update yang super lemot ini.. ;_;

Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya! ^^

Orijima Ryuu, Februari 2015


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five,

You are not alone

* * *

Gilbert terbangun pagi buta, dengan Antonio yang memeluknya erat. Keduanya terbaring di atas sofa hijau Antonio yang terletak tepat menghadap pintu dapur.

Gilbert melirik jam dinding, ini jam 4 pagi.

Pria itu bangun dan dengan perlahan berdiri, berusaha tak membangunkan Antonio yang masih terlelap. Dilihatnya wajah pria berdarah Spanyol itu untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "lihat dirimu," ujarnya, "kau malaikat. Siapa yang takkan jatuh cinta padamu?"

Gilbert mengecup kening Antonio, kemudian berjalan untuk memungut jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengenakannya. Ia membuka pintu depan dan keluar dari rumah, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara, agar Antonio tak terbangun.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Antonio membuka matanya.

Ia tidak tidur saat Gilbert pergi.

Ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Ia tidak tidur, karena ia terlalu sibuk.

Ia sibuk memandangi wajah Gilbert.

Ia sibuk membakar wajah itu di dalam ingatannya agar membekas, agar tak hilang.

"Baiklah... kurasa ini saatnya untuk pergi," ujar Antonio.

Ia berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah..

* * *

Sulit menemukan taksi berlalu lalang di jalan jam 4 pagi.

Gilbert terus berjalan sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaketnya. Sesekali dilihatnya jalanan yang masih sepi, barang kali ada taksi lewat, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Rumah Gilbert memang tak terlalu jauh, tapi bila jarak itu harus ditempuh dengan kaki, Gilbert rasa ia bisa langsung ambruk ke kasurnya begitu sampai di rumah.

Gilbert melewati beberapa pasar-pasar pagi kecil yang digelar di trotoar-trotoar, dan berpapasan dengan kekasih adiknya, Feliciano Vargas.

"Gil!" Feliciano menyapanya dengan riang

"Yo, Feli! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hum? Hanya membeli beberapa bibit lagi untuk toko bungaku, vee.."

"Oh.. Apa bisnis lancar?"

"Um.. lumayan? Banyak yang datang untuk membeli bunga, dan banyak juga yang mulai memesan pastaku, vee"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana Ludwig? Kau lebih sering bertemu dengannya daripada aku"

"Dia baik, vee.. Hanya saja kemarin aku baru dimarahi"

Gilbert melirik pergelangan tangan Felciano, terdapat perban putih menempel di pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Dia menyakitimu?"

"Ah, ini bukan Ludwig, vee.. Justru ia memarahiku karena ceroboh dan melukai tanganku.."

"Lalu?"

"Ini karena suratmu, vee"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak, "kau.. mencurinya dari kotak pos?"

"Mencuri bukan kata yang bagus, vee.." ujar Feliciano, "bisa dibilang aku 'mengambilnya' vee"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena surat itu akan langsung dirobek tepat saat ia memasuki rumah keluarga besar Vargas, vee. Surat itu takkan sampai pada fratello, maka aku berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya sendiri"

Feliciano duduk pada sebuah kursi di dekatnya, "Gil begitu keras kepala... Sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan keluarga Vargas, 'kan? Aku memberitahumu keberadaan kakak bukan agar kau bisa menghubunginya.." Feliciano menghela nafas.

"Papa takkan menyerahkan kakak begitu saja.. Ia kabur bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan kini Papa berhasil menemukannya... ia takkan membiarkan siapapun mengundangnya keluar dari rumah itu lagi, vee.."

Ia menatao tajam Gilbert,

"Bila Papa menemukanmu, kau bisa saja terbunuh, vee"

Gilbert menatap Feliciano sejenak.

Untuk pertamakalinya, ia melihat kekasih adiknya itu memasang raut wajah penuh dengan keseriusan seperti itu.

"Maka, aku menyelinap ke rumah keluarga Vargas dan memberikan suratmu" ujar Feliciano, "beberapa pengawal benar-benar tak mengenal wajah anak kedua ketuanya, vee.. aku terkejut saat mereka mengira aku penyusup dan menyerangku.."

Gilbert tersenyum pada Feliciano, "terimakasih, Feli"

Feliciano hanya tersenyum tipis, "kau kakaknya Ludwig, vee.. kalau kau senang, Ludwig juga senang, kalau Ludwig senang, begitupula aku, vee"

"Oh.. Ludwig tidak salah memilihmu, ayo, kemari, peluk calon kakak iparmu" Gilbert mendekap Feliciano erat.

Feliciano melepas pelukan Gilbert, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat, "tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengantar suratmu, vee.. apa yang berikutnya dilakukan kakak dengan surat itu sepenuhnya diluar kendaliku, vee.. itu keputusan fratello"

Gilbert mengangguk, "aku tahu. Terimakasih" ia mengacak rambut Feliciano dan berbalik pergi, "sampaikan salamku pada Ludwig! Aku sayang dia!"

"Oke, ve!"

* * *

Gilbert sampai di rumah.

Ia menghela nafas, ia sudah berjalan cukup panjang, dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Gilbert dapat merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Hei, Gil!" Elizaveta menyapanya, "bagaimana filmnya dengan Mattie semalam?"

"Hah, kurasa aku takkan bisa pergi ke toilet malam-malam untuk beberapa la-"

Gilbert ambruk ke tanah, dan hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah Elizaveta yang menjerit, diikuti oleh tetangga-tetangganya yang segera keluar dari rumah dan mengerumuni dia..

* * *

Tidak ada yang tersisa untuk Antonio.

Entah itu seseorang yang ia cintai, ataupun setitik harapan.

Ia hanya berdiri di atap gedung itu, sambil memandangi foto Lovino.

Wajah Gilbert sudah terpatri di otaknya, dan kini ia ingin mengingat-ingat wajah Lovi.

Sebelum tubuhnya membentur jalanan beraspal di bawah.

Sebelum jiwanya meninggalkan raganya..

"Bodoh"

Antonio mendengar sebuah suara yang tak lagi asing di telinganya, ia menoleh, mendapati Francis berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, dan sekarang aku menemuimu dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Well, this is awkward_ " ujar Francis

"Kau tak bisa mencegahku" ujar Antonio

"Aku takkan mencegahmu" jawab Francis, "aku tak punya hak untuk menentukan seseorang hidup atau mati, dan begitu pula kau, Mr. Carriedo! Kau tak punya hak mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini karena Lovino Vargas!"

"Kau tak mengerti! Aku mencintai Lovino!"

"Aku memang tak mengerti! Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mau membuang-buang hidupmu untuk satu orang! Kau pikir di dalam hidupmu hanya ada dia?"

"Well, orangtuaku sudah tidak ada lama, aku tak punya saudara, kau tak mengerti betapa sulitnya kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang selalu menemaniku! Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang!"

"'Sendiri', katamu? Bagaimana dengan Gilbert? Kau punya Gilbert dan aku! Apa kami bukan teman-temanmu, Antonio? Jawab!"

Antonio terdiam, air mata turun dari matanya, namun ia tetap menatap Francis lekat-lekat.

"Sangat sulit, Francis," ia terisak, "sangat sulit,"

Antonio turun dari pagar pembatas, dan duduk bersandar, "aku memimpikannya setiap malam, dan membayangkannya duduk di sampingku tiap siang. Aku merasa dapat mendengar suaranya di tiap ujung pada tiap-tiap ruang di rumahku, aku merasa mendengar langkah kakinya berjalan di dekatku kemanapun aku berjalan. Dia masih hidup, tapi aku merasa seakan dia sudah mati. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya lagi, aku merasa ia menghantui tiap-tiap ruang yang ada di dalam hidupku!"

Antonio berdiri, "aku berusaha mencintai Gilbert, aku berusaha sangat keras. Aku berusaha melupakan Lovino, tapi aku tak bisa! Aku melihat Lovino tiap kali aku melihat Gilbert. Kini Gilbert memutuskan meninggalkanku juga, maka siapa lagi yang aku punya?"

Francis mengangkat bahu, "aku?" ujarnya, "apa aku bukan temanmu? Apa kau hanya memiliki Lovi dan Gil selama ini? Aku tahu, aku bukan kekasihmu seperti Lovi, dan aku tidak seperti Gilbert yang menghabiskan tiap detik yang ia punya untukmu, tapi aku masih temanmu, bukan?"

Francis berjalan ke arah Antonio, "siapa yang dulu meletakkan ember di atas pintu tiap sebelum ujian, supaya gurunya terguyur air dan membatalkan ujian?"

Antonio tersenyum kecil sembari mengelap air matanya, "kita,"

"Siapa yang dulu mencuri catatan Roderich sebelum ujian karena tidak pernah mencatat selama pelajaran?"

"Kita.."

"Siapa yang dulu membunyikan alarm kebakaran di sekolah, supaya semua orang lari keluar, agar kantin sepi dan bisa membeli makanan tanpa berdesakan?"

"Kita.."

Francis tersenyum kecil, "Itu kata kuncinya, Antonio" ujar Francis, "'Kita', itu menandakan kau tak sendirian, bukan? Kau mungkin tak punya kekasih, tidur sendirian, makan sendirian, tapi, hei, kau punya teman-temanmu, aku bisa mengundangku dan Gilbert untuk makan dan menginap! Kau bisa kembali bekerja, dan siapa tahu kau akan menemukan seseorang lagi!"

"Dia sudah pergi, namun itu tak berarti kau harus pergi juga. Hidup tak berkahir saat segala hal menjadi sulit, hidup dimulai saat segala sesuatu menjadi sulit" ia menggenggam tangan Antonio,  
"kalau kau ingin menemukan Lovino, aku akan membantumu, bila kau ingin melupakannya, dan memulai segala hal baru dengan Gilbert, atau mungkin dengan orang lain, aku akan membantumu"

Mata Antonio berkaca-kaca, didekapnya sahabatnya itu, "aku tak tahu harus berkata-kata apa"

"Tak perlu, tenangkan saja dirimu, oke?"

Sesaat kemudian, ponsel Francis berdering, "ah, maaf.. boleh aku mengangkat ponselku sebentar?"

"tentu,"

Francis melihat layar ponselnya, di sana tertera bahwa Elizaveta-lah yang meneleponnya.

"Hei, Elizaveta?"

"Fr-Fran-Francis.. hiks,"

Francis terkejut mendengar Elizaveta terisak, "Elizaveta, hei, ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi pada Roderich? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Gil.. Gilbert.."

"Gil? Apa yang terjadi pada Gil?"

Antonio, dengan wajah shock menatap ke arah Francis.

Wajah pria berdarah Perancis itu pucat pasi, "oke, aku akan ke sana secepatnya. Antonio ada bersamaku.."

"Francis.. ada apa? Gilbert.. dia kenapa?"

"Gilbert ambruk pagi ini.. Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit, ayo, kita ke sana sekarang"

Wajah Antonio berubah pucat pasi, dengan langkah cepat, ia mengikuti Francis masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat Gilbert dirawat..

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih sudah membaca lanjutan Wild Grass! ^^

Sepertinya dengan alur cerita seperti ini, sudah bisa ditebak lanjutannya seperti apa, ya.. -_-;;

Ryuu masukkan Francis di sini, soalnya Ryuu merasa dialog Francis terlalu sedikit, padahal seharusnya dia itu jadi salah satu tokoh yang penting di sini.. ;_;

Balasan Review :

lost swordsman :

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! Tenang, Ryuu pasti akan melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai selesai, kok.. walau mungkin waktu updatenya agak berantakan.. ;_;. Kisah cinta Gilbert memang agak ribet, dan waktu yang dimiliki Gilbert tinggal sedikit.. tapi the awesome Gilbert punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat waktunya yang tinggal sedikit itu menjadi awesome ^^

* * *

Lalu, untuk semua pembaca yang sudah bersabar menunggu update fanfic ini dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, Ryuu ucapkan terimakasih banyak! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^

Orijima Ryuu, Maret 2016 (btw Ryuu baru sadar Ryuu salah tulis tanggal di chapter sebelumnya, 'Februari 2015.'... -_-;)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six,

It's called Life

* * *

 _'_ _It is said that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die._

 _That is true._

 _It's called life'_

 _-Terry Pratchett-_

* * *

Ia terbaring lemah, dengan wajah pucat pasi dan kedua iris rubi menatap langit-langit. Ia dapat mendengar suara ramai di luar ruangan. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Elizaveta dan Ludwig di luar sana. Ia melirik ke arah sang suster, dan berkata, "Hei, di luar.. ada yang namanya Arthur, tidak? Bisa panggilkan dia?"

Suster itu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Gilbert menatap langit melalui jendela, kemudian menghela nafas, "sudah saatnya, ya..?"

* * *

Antonio menunggu di luar, berdiri di sampingnya adalah Francis, dan di sekelilingnya adalah wajah-wajah yang tak asing baginya, teman-teman dan keluarga Gilbert.

Ludwig nampak putus asa, dengan Feliciano yang berusaha menenangkannya. Elizaveta sudah menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Rodeich. Di sana juga ada Matthew, mata pemuda itu memerah, namun ia nampaknya menahan air matanya. Mantan Boss Antonio, sekaligus Boss Gilbert sekarang, Ivan, juga ada di sana. Ia kehilangan senyum yang biasanya selalu terpampang manis di wajahnya. Sebelumnya ada Arthur, teman SMA-nya, yang entah bagaimana ternyata mengenal Gilbert. Arthur dipanggil oleh suster, nampaknya Gilbert ingin bicara padanya. Beberapa teman kantor dekat Gilbert seperti Kiku dan Kirana juga hadir, mereka duduk di samping Ludwig, berusaha membantu Feliciano menenangkannya.

Bak sepia.

Walau tak benar-benar nampak tak berwarna di mata, namun aura di sekeliling orang-orang itu begitu suram, tak ada warna dan tak ada cahaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur keluar dari kamar Gilbert. Matanya nampak sembab. Ivan menariknya dalam pelukannya, dan Arthur menangis lagi.

"Dia bilang.. dia mau bicara dengan Elizaveta dan Roderich.." ujarnya seraya menusap airmata yang tak bisa berhenti turun dari wajahnya.

Elizaveta menggandeng tangan Roderich, kemudian berjalan beriringan masuk ke kamar Gilbert...

* * *

Saat melihat Gilbert terbaring lemah di sana, Elizaveta benar-benar ingin menamparnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia terus-menerus merahasiakan semua ini, menanggung beban itu sendirian?

"Aku tahu kau ingin menamparku, tapi tahan dulu, oke?" Gilbert tersenyum tipis ke arah Elizaveta, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Kemari, kalian berdua, mana tangan kalian?"

"Hah?"

"Tak usah banyak omong, sini!"

Gilbert menarik tangan Elizaveta dan Roderich, kemudian menyatukannya, "kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecilku yang terbaik. Aku punya masa kecil yang indah, dan itu semua berkat kalian" ujar Gilbert seraya tersenyum lebar.

Ia menatap Roderich, "jaga Elizaveta baik-baik. Aku tidak akan ada lagi untuk dia menangis di pundakku, jadi jangan buat dia menangis, kau mengerti?"

Ia berganti menatap Elizaveta, "kau juga, jangan membuat Roderich terus menerus kesal karena tingkahmu, kau wanita dewasa sekarang, bukan bocah laki-laki lagi" ujar Gilbert seraya tertawa kecil, mengingat bagaimana Elizaveta dulu mengira ia laki-laki.

"Aku tidak akan ada lagi untuk membantu kalian saat kalian bertengkar lagi, jadi jangan bertengkar, oke?"

"Itu.. tidak benar, kan?"

Gilbert menoleh ke arah Elizaveta yang pelupuk matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"kau bilang.. 'tidak akan ada lagi'? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu! Gilbert.. Gilbert yang aku kenal tidak pernah menyerah!" ujar Elizaveta

"Aku tidak menyerah, Elizaveta" ujar Gilbert, ia berusaha merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi Elizaveta, "aku hanya tak mau menyakiti diri sendiri dengan memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku tahu aku akan mati, aku sudah tahu lama. Aku tak mengkin menghindari sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan"

"Itu tak terhindarkan, tapi bukan berarti harus sekarang, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Untukku harus sekarang"

"Tapi Gil.."

"Eli"

Gilbert menempelkandahinya pada dahi Elizaveta, "kau adalah gadis paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui. Kau kuat, mandiri dan selalu bersemangat. Jangat buat aku menjadi alasan kau kehilangan itu semua. Aku tidak mau,"

Elizaveta terisak, kemudian memeluknya. Gilbert menoleh ke arah Roderich, kemudian tersenyum, "kau juga kemarilah, ini group hug terakhir kita"

Setitik air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Roderich. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia memeluk Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Pelukan mereka sangat erat, seakan-akan bila mereka melepas pelukannya, Gilbert akan langsung hilang menjadi asap, namun, ya, Gilbert memang akan menghilang, dan mereka tahu itu...

"Jaga dia" bisik Gilbert pada Roderich

"Tanpa kau katakanpun, aku akan selalu menjaganya" jawabnya

* * *

Berikutnya Gilbert memanggil Matthew, Antonio dan Francis.

Awalnya ia hanya memanggil Matthew dan Francis, tetapi mendengar bahwa Antonio juga ada di sana, ia ikut memanggilnya.

"Hai" sapanya saat ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Kau suka main rahasia sekarang, huh?" ujar Francis sambil terawa kecil, berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

"Kesesese, aku yang awesome dan misterius ini tak mau membuat kalian khawatir, tahu!" jawab Gilbert seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Oke. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan terakhirku pada kalian semua! Ehm, dengarkanlah amanatku ini" ujar Gilbert berusaha nampak berwibawa, namun itu hanya membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya tertawa.

Bahkan di akhir hidupnyapun, Gilbert tak pernah gagal membuat orang tersenyum

Ketiga orang itu berdiri di hadapannya, sambil menunggunya bicara.

"Mattie" ujarnya,

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih atas segala yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Menghiburku saat aku sedih dan selalu memberiku nasehat atas apa yang harus kulakukan.. itu semua begitu berarti"

"A-aku yang harusnya berterimakasih," ujar Matthew

Gilbert tersenyum,"terimakasih kembali"

Pria Albino itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Francis, "dan sekarang giliranmu, dengarkanlah amanatku yang awesome ini, kesesesese"

"Baik, tuan Gilbert" ujar Francis membalas candaan Gilbert

"kopimu tidak enak, tutup saja kafemu," ujarnya dengan senyum

"kau minta dihajar?" tanya Francis seraya tertawa

"Kesesese. Aku hanya bercanda! Lanjutkan kafemu, aku suka kopi dan kuemu. Tambahkan pancake, supaya tambah awesome!"

"Itu.. amanat terakhirmu padaku? Tidak ada nasehat atau apapun?"

"Sebenarnya lebih ke minta tolong, sih.. tolong ambilkan sesuatu yang ada di bawah kasurku di rumah dan berikan itu pada seseorang. Aku sudah menulis petunjuknya"

"Kunci?"

"Minta saja ke Ludwig, dasar manja"

"Oke, oke.. akan kulaksanakan perintahmu, Yang Mulia,"

"Kesesese"

Gilbert kemudian menoleh ke arah Antonio. Raut wajah pria berdarah Spanyol itu sulit digambarkan. Gilbert tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya, singkat

"tapi kalau kau tak mencintaiku, itu tak apa. Tak perlu memaksakan diri mencintaiku, dan tak perlu memaksakan diri melupakan Lovino"

Antonio tercengang, tak sepatah katapun bisa ia ucapkan

"Kalau kau memang mencintai Lovino, dan kalau kau tak mau melupakannya, jangan lupakan. Lupakan dia bila meningatnya membuatmu sakit. Jangan lupakan dia bila melupakannya membuatmu lebih sakit lagi. Cari dia, jangan berdiam menunggu ia pulang. Bicara padanya, jangan menunggu dia meneleponmu! intinya, jangan diam saja, bodoh"

Antonuo terisak, "ke-kenapa kau.." ia berusaha mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti turun, "kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, padahal aku terus menghancurkan hatimu? Kenapa kau tak mau berhenti merawatku, padahal yang butuh dirawat itu kau!"

Gilbert tersenyum, "soalnya.. aku sayang kalian semua"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah Gilbert, dan semuanya menahan agar air mata mereka tidak turun.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus-terusan begini, kau tahu? kesesese, itu tidak awesome!" ujarnya

Tidak ada yang menjawab itu, semuanya hanya terus menatap Gilbert, tanpa suara.

"Oke, aku sudah memberi amanatku pada kalian semua, wahai kesatria, kesesese" ujar Gilbert seraya bercanda. Ketiganya hanya tersenyum.

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka mendengar candaan Gilbert.

Ketiga orang itu mengucapkan salam, kemudian beralih pergi, namun Gilbert menarik tangan Matthew, dan menyuruhnya tinggal.

Ia menarik tubuh Matthew dan memeluknya, "kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu, Gil?"

"Lupakan saja aku"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan, hapus, hilangkan. Jangan anggap kita pernah bertemu, jangan anggap kau pernah mencintaiku,"

"Ke-kenapa?"

Gilbert mendongak, dan menatap wajah Matthew lekat-lekat, "karena kau mau menagis, kan?"

Pada detik di mana tangan dingin Gilbert menyentuh permukaan pipi Matthew yang hangat, air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Aku tak mau kau menangisiku. Aku tak mau kau menangis karena ingat padaku.."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus melupakanmu! Aku tak mau!"

"Kalau kau tak mau melupakanku, berjanjilah," ia mengusap air mata Matthew, "kau akan tersenyum saat mengingatku. Jangan ingat aku sebagai pria menyedihkan yang sudah mati. Ingat aku sebagai Gilbert, sebagai Gilbert Beilschmidt, orang yang pernah kau cintai"

Gilbert menarik wajah Matthew mendekat, kemudian mencium keningnya.

Mereka bertatapan untuk sejenak, "aku tak pernah menyesali apapun dalam hidupku, tapi mungkin kaulah penyesalanku. Aku menyesal tidak mengejarmu lebih cepat. Aku menyesal aku terlalu terpaku pada Antonio, hingga tak sadar bahwa seseorang mencintaiku sebegitu besarnya.. Aku menyesal mengabaikanmu.."

Gilbert memeluk Matthew, "aku menyesal.. tidak menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu"

Matthew membalas pelukan Gilbert, "bagaimana aku tidak menangis kalau begini?"

Gilbert melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Matthew, "kau berjanji?"

"Ya,"

"Baguslah.. sekarang.. ada Boss Ivan di luar?"

"Ya, kau mau kupanggilkan dia?"

"Ya.. biar aku bicara pada atasan psikopat itu" ujar Gilbert seraya tertawa kecil.

Matthew meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan hati tak rela tentu, karena ia tahu setelah meninggalkan ruangan itu, kemungkinan ia takkan bertemu Gilbert lagi.

* * *

Ivan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk pada kursi yang menghadap langsung ke kasur Gilbert.

"Hai, mantan," sapa Gilbert penuh canda

"Serius? Kau masih bisa bercanda dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"Huh, jangan remehkan aku yang awesome ini, kesesese"

"Da, aku tahu.."

Ivan menatap Gilbert lekat-lekat, "jadi, kau ingin bicara apa padaku?"

"amanat terakhir?"

"kalau kau menyuruhku mengundurkan diriku dari Heta Corp seperti kau menyuruh Francis menutup kafenya, itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Tidak..tapi mungkin kau bisa bilang di rapat untuk menambah gaji pegawai"

"Oke.. itu bisa kuatur.."

"Lalu kau bisa mencoba sedikit lebih halus pada bawahanmu.."

"Akan kucoba.."

"Lalu kau bisa belajar juga untuk tidak lancang masuk ke rumah orang dan membongkar-bongkar file mereka.."

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian itu, dan aku takkan mengulanginya.."

"dan jaga Arthur"

Ivan menoleh ke arah Gilbert dengan sedikit kaget

"Aku tahu kau sedang mendekatinya.. ayolah, nampak jelas di wajahmu, kau suka dia.."

"Well, bukan hanya kau yang bisa move on setelah kita putus.."

"Tentu saja! Ingat, jaga Arthur, oke? Dia sahabatku yang selalu mendengar curhatanku, jadi jangan kau berani-berani membuatnya menangis! Kalau sampai kau melukainya, aku akan menghantuimu, ingat itu!"

"da, aku akan ingat amanatmu.." ujar Ivan, "dan aku akan mengingatmu juga.."

Gilbert tersenyum, "selamat tinggal, mantan"

"selamat tinggal, mantan.."

* * *

Gilbert menyisakan Ludwig terakhir.

Bicara untuk terakhir kalinya pada adik kesayangannya itu jauh lebih sulit daripada bicara pada orang lain.

Ludwig duduk di sana, menunggu sang kakak bicara, namun setelah satu jam menunggu, pria Albino itu masih belum membuka mulut.

Namun akhirnya, Gilbert mulai bicara

"Hei, kemarikan tanganmu" ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal

"Kak.. nafasmu tidak terdengar baik.. mungkin kau harus istirahat.."

"Kalau aku tidak bicara sekarang, aku takkan bisa mengungkapkan apapun lagi, Lud"

Ludwig terdiam.

Ia memberikan tangannya dan Gilbert menggenggamnya erat

"Aku takut," ujar Gilbert, membuat Ludwig terkejut

"Aku takut, Ludwig"

Gilbert berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan memeluk sang kakak

"Aku tidak awesome lagi, bukan?"

"Itu tidak benar"

Gilbert melepas pelukannya dari Gilbert, dan manatap sang adik lekat-lekat, "aku takut kau akan melupakanku, kau takut kalian semua akan melupakanku."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Gilbert. Tidak" jawab Ludwig

Pria berdarah Jerman itu tersenyum, dan mengusap pipi kakaknya, "siapa yang bisa melupakan seorang kakak yang menjengkelkan, berisik dan sok sepertimu?" ujarnya, membuat Gilbert tertawa kecil

"Kau adalah kakak yang paling awesome yang pernah ada"

Ludwig kembali memeluk Gilbert, dan ia dapat merasakan detak jantung kakaknya yang kian melemah, dan nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur lagi.

Ia melepas pelukan itu, "kakak, kau harus isturahat sekarang, kondisimu tak baik, aku akan panggil dokter"

Gilbert menggeleng lemah, "tidak.. kau akan di sini dan mendengarkanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

Entah mengapa, Ludwig tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi. Ia berdiri di sana, sementara ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan sang kakak yang makin melemah.

"Kau adalah hal terbaik yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Seluruh dunia boleh memusuhiku, memburuku dan meninggalkanku, namun aku takkan goyah, tapi bila kau meninggalkanku, maka.. aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, Lud"

Ludwig tak mampu menahan air matanya, bulir-bulir air mata hangat turun ke pipinya.

Gilbert mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air matanya, "aku menyayangimu, oke"

Ludwig mengangguk pelan

"Shh.. jangan menangis adikku.. kakak bersamamu.."

Ludwig menggenggam tangan Gilbert erat dan menempelkannya pada wajahnya, berusaha menghirup aroma tangan sang kakak dan mengingatnya, agar aroma itu tak pernah lepas dari memorinya.

"Kau tahu.. ada yang bilang, bahwa saat kau akan mati.. kau akan melihat kilas balik hidupmu, dan wajah-wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu.." ujar Gilbert pelan, "aku melihat kita berlari pulang saat kanak-kanak, dengan takut akan dimarahi karena baru pulang larut.. kesesese.."

"kakak.."

"Aku bisa melihat wajah kalian semua, aku bisa melihat kenangan-kenanganku.. seakan.. hidupku diputar kembali dalam sebuah video pendek.."

"Kakak, hentikan" ujar Ludwig

Gilbert memejamkan mata, ia dapat mendengar seluruh suara yang ada di dalam memorinya, berkelebat menjadi satu, tangis, tawa, teriakan, isakan, candaan, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Gilbert membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Ludwig

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya. Kau, Elizaveta, Roderich, Matthew, Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Ivan, Kiku, Kirana, Feliciano.. semuanya" Gilbert tersenyum, "saat aku melihat kembali segala hal yang aku lakukan selama kehidupan ini.. rasanya aku bisa bilang satu hal.."

"Apa itu, kak?"

"Ini sudah cukup,"

Gilbert memjamkan matanya perlahan.

Ludwig menatapnya sejenak, terpaku.

Ia mendekatkan diri dan merasakan bahwa jantung sang kakak tidak lagi berdetak.

Ludwig tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya..

Gilbert Beilschmidt telah pergi...

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

A/N :

Balasan review :

Lost Swordsman :

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya! Benar sekali, memang ceritanya sudah mau mendekati ending.. Ryuu sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau membaca hingga sekarang, mohon tetap membaca hingga akhir, ya.. Ryuu akan terus bersemangat menulisnya! ^^

Yuanchan48:

Terimakasih sudah mereview! Sayangnya peran Gilbert hanya sampa di sini saja.. tapi tenang, semua orang akan selalu mengingatnya, dan Antonio juga sudah menemuinya, kok.. dan lagi-lagi Ivan dan Gilbert menyebut-nyebut kata 'mantan' ^^;; Terimakasih atas dukungan-dukungannya, Ryuu akan berusaha menulis sepenuh tenaga! ^^

* * *

Ya.. peran Gilbert memang berakhir di sini.. namun itu bukan akhir dari Wild Grass, karena setelah pergi sekalipun, Gilbert selalu punya cara agar semua orang bahagia.. Namanya juga the awesome Gilbert ^^ Terimakasih sudah membaca, Ryuu menghargai tiap bentuk dukungan, review, fav maupun follow yang sudah diberikan!

Orijima Ryuu, March 2016


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

In Front of The Door

* * *

Antonio berdiri di samping Francis pada pemakaman Gilbert.

Mereka berdua berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang mengenakan nuansa hitam, tanda duka cita yang mendalam. Melalui iris emeraldnya, Antonio dapat melihat belasan, atau bahkan puluhan yang terisak.

Ludwig berada di podium, berpidato mengirim kepergian kakaknya, namun tiap kata yang diucapkan Ludwig bak angin lalu di telinga Antonio. Tangisan orang-orang di sekitarnyapun terasa begitu tidak nyata. Antonio merasa bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang mengerikan, hanya saja, sialnya, itu semua kenyataan.

Tidak peduli seperti apapun para kenalan-kenalan Gilbert ini menangisinya, atau seperti apapun mereka mendoakannya, Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak akan kembali.

Menyadari fakta itu saja membuat Antonio merasa kosong.

Seakan-akan sesuatu telah menghilang dari ruang-ruang yang ada di hatinya.

Kosong.

Fakta bahwa Gilbert Beilschmidt sudah tidak ada membuat segala hal terasa hambar, tidak berwarna, tidak bernada.

Antonio pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Rasanya perih.

Seperti sebuah luka lama yang dikuak kembali, kemudian ditaburi garam.

Seseorang meninggalkannya lagi. Ketika ia sadar betapa ia menyayangi mereka.

Mereka pergi di saat terbaik untuk menyisakan luka yang terdalam.

"Lihat sekelilingmu" ujar Ivan Braginski, yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Antonio.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk menangisi kehidupannya, atau menangisi kepergiannya. Ia memiliki hidup yang bahagia dan ia pergi dengan senyum lebar." ujarnya.

Antonio terdiam sesaat, "Kita? Mungkin hanya kau, aku tidak se- _heartless_ kau, Ivan"

"Kita menangisi diri kita yang tak sempat menyayanginya lebih,"

"Hah? Apa maksud.."

Antonio terhenti bicara. Ia menoleh dan melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat_Ivan Braginski menangis.

Dengan wajah datar, air mata turun di wajah pucat pria Russia itu. Sang boss menaikkan posisi syalnya, untuk menutupi pipinya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Kita menangis karena kita sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengatakan padanya betapa kita menyayanginya"

Antonio terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ivan meliriknya, dan tersenyum, "menangislah kalau kau mau. Menangis bukanlah kelemahan, menangis itu tanda kau manusia."

"Gilbert tidak mau kita menangis, bukan?"

"Hah, dia selalu punya saja permintaan konyol, da! Tidak mungkin tidak menangis sekarang, kan? Lihat sekelilingmu"

Antonio melihat sekelilingnya, dan semua orang melanggar permintaan terakhir Gilbert.

Semua orang menitikkan air mata.

Wajah mereka nampak tegar, mereka semua nampak kokoh bagaikan tembok bata.

Tembok bata yang memiliki retakan kecil, sangat kecil hingga tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya.

Semua orang di sana telah kehilangan sebuah bagian_entah besar atau kecil, dari jiwa mereka.

Seberapapun mereka berusaha menutupinya, mereka tak bisa menutupi kesedihan yang mendalam itu.

"Kita baru saja kehilangan bagian dari jiwa kita yang begitu indah, siapa yang takkan menangis?"

"Sial." Antonio mengumpat, air mata turun dari wajahnya.

* * *

Antonio sekarang duduk di kursi belakang mobil Ivan, dengan sepasang mata emerald mengawasinya dari kaca spion.

"Arthur, dear, kau terus-terusan menatapi Antonio, ada apa, da?" tanya Ivan pada Arthur yang duduk di bagian pengemudi.

"Jadi.. orang yang selama ini diceritakan Gilbert padaku itu.. kau? Antonio?"

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka dia mengenalmu,"

"Oh, kalian berdua saling kenal, da?"

"Ya.. ceritanya panjang.." ujar Arthur seraya melirik ke jalanan, mengalihkan pandangannya

"3 tahun masa SMA.." tambah Antonio.

Arthur kembali melirik Antonio, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, "hapus air matamu, ingusmu juga!" ujarnya

"Oh? Gracias" Antonio menerima sapu tangan itu dan menyeka air matanya

"Gilbert begitu menyayangimu.." ujar Arthur, "dia meneleponku setiap malam hanya untuk bercerita 'Antonio ini..' lalu 'Antonio itu..' tapi dia tak menyebutkan 'Fernandez Carriedo' jadi jujur saja aku tak tahu yang dimaksudnya kau"

"Setiap malam?"

"Setiap malam. Kadang ia bercerita dengan nada senang saat menceritakan bagaimana kau menyukai sarapan buatannya, atau memuji pekerjaannya, kadang ia menangis juga"

"Apa yang ia ceritakan saat menangis?"

Arthur jatuh dalam diam untuk sejenak,

"...betapa tidak bergunanya dia untuk mengembalikanmu seperti dulu. Ia menangisi dirinya yang tak mampu mengembalikan senyumu"

Antonio terdiam.

Arthur menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "saat mendengar cerita Gilbert, aku agak iri denganmu"

"Hah?"

"Pikiranku pada saat itu adalah, 'Pria bernama Antonio ini begitu beruntung, memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya dan memikirkan kebahagiannya, siang dan malam' Damn, you're a bloody lucky bastard!"

"Arthur, kau punya aku, lho.. kau tidak perlu iri, da.." ujar Ivan pada Arthur.

"Ya, ya... aku punya kau.." Arthur terhenti sejenak, kemudian pipinya memerah, "h-hah? Apa maksudmu?!"

Antonio hanya terdiam di bagian belakang mobil, mengacuhkan 'pertengkaran' kecil antara Boss Ivan dan Arthur yang duduk di depan. Matanya menerawang, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, memikirkan Gilbert.

Gilbert begitu menyayanginya..

* * *

"Kunci rumah kakak?"

"Ya, Gilbert yang memintaku melakukan ini.."

Francis sedang duduk di ruang tamu Ludwig, melaksanakan 'amanat terakhir' sang sahabat karib.

"Aku mengerti ini bukan saat yang tepat, mungkin lain kali saja.. aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekarang, mumpung ada kesempatan lewat sini.."

"Ah, tak apa, biar kuambilkan sekarang saja," Ludwig segera berdiri dan pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

Ditinggal sendirian, Francis melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat foto-foto Ludwig yang terpajang rapi di tembok-temboknya. Gilbert tidak pernah absen di tiap foto. Semua foto-foto Ludwig selalu didampingi oleh Gilbert. Mulai dia kecil hingga menjadi pria dewasa seperti sekarang. Gilbert selalu ada di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kunci logam di tangannya.

"Ini kuncinya,"

"Merci," jawab Francis sembari menerima kunci itu dari Ludwig.

Ludwig nampaknya sadar bahwa Francis tengah mengamati foto-fotonya, ia menoleh ke arah foto-foto itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "di saat-saat terakhirnya kakak bilang.. ia melihat kilas balik kehidupannya,"

"Ah, ya. Aku memang pernah dengar bahwa sesaat sebelum kita mati, seluruh kilas balik kehidupan kita akan diputar ulang di depan mata kita,"

"Bila suatu saat nanti.. aku mati, aku ingin kilas balik yang diputar di kepalaku berasal dari foto-foto ini,"

"Kenanganmu bersama Gilbert?"

"Ya, foto-foto ini dan.. foto-foto selanjutnya, foto-foto tanpa dirinya. Aku yakin, aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpanya.. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada kakak bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.."

Francis menatap Ludwig dalam diam untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas,"well, mengingat betapa sayangnya Gilbert padamu, kurasa ia akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, walau sudah meninggal sekalipun,"

"Ya, karena itulah aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membuat kakak khawatir,"

"Oui. Kurasa itu hal yang baik,"

"Ah, ya, Francis," Ludwig memanggilnya sebelum ia pergi, "bisa tolong bawa Gilbird kemari setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu di sana? Aku lupa tentang peliharan kakak yang satu itu. Dia pasti sudah kelaparan,"

"Oke. Akan kubawakan setelah selesai dari rumah Gilbert.."

"Danke,"

* * *

Francis berada di rumah Gilbert.

Rumah itu kosong namun masih rapi, seratus persen belum disentuh sejak Gilbert meninggal.

"Oh, ya, lebih baik aku memberi makan Gilbird dulu"

Francis pergi ke dapur Gilbert dan mencari makanan untuk anak burung kuning peliharaan sahabatnya itu. Ia menemukannya tersembunyi di suatu lemari.

"Yo, Gilbird.. aku membawa makanan.."

Francis terkejut saat menemukan bahwa anak burung kuning itu tidak ada di kandangnya.

Pria itu berkeliling rumah, dan menemukannya berada di tumpukan baju bekas Gilbert.

"Hei, little birdie, kenapa kau bisa lepas ke sini?" ia membungkuk dan mengamati unggas itu.

Hewan mungil seukuran bola tenis itu berbaring di atas tumpukan pakaian Gilbert. "Kau merindukan majikanmu, ya?" Francis mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya.

Tubuh unggas itu dingin.

Francis menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum getir, "ah.. kau memilih ikut dengan majikanmu, ya?"

Francis tersenyum, dibelainya permukaan bulu kuning hewan peliharaan sang sahabat, "ada Hachiko si anjing setia.. dan ada Gilbird si anak burung yang setia.."

Ia meletakkan bangkainya di atas meja, dibalut dalam sebuah saputangan yang dulunya milik Gilbert. "aku akan menguburmu setelah ini, sebentar, ya.."

Francis naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Gilbert berada. Pintunya tidak dikunci, dan ia langsung masuk.

Tidak ada hal yang menarik atau tidak biasa di kamar sahabatnya. Semua tertata rapi, mulai dari pakaian di lemari, dan buku-buku di raknya. Francis melihat-lihat sekeliling, dan menemukan bingkai-bingkai foto yang tertata rapi di atas meja kerja Gilbert. Foto-foto masa kecilnya dengan Elizaveta dan Roderich, Foto Gilbert dan Ludwig, fotonya dengan Francis dan Antonio saat mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan pembukaan kafe miliknya, bahkan fotonya dengan Ivan pada saat kencan pertama mereka_sebelum mereka putus tentunya.

Gilbert menyimpan semuanya. Di permukaan kaca mejanyapun terselip begitu banyak foto, dengan melihatnya, Francis seakan menonton kilas balik kehidupan sahabatnya itu. Ia bahkan menyimpan foto Francis sendiri, sedang melepas dasinya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari Heta Corp. Ada juga foto Antonio dengan Lovino. Francis sendiri heran kenapa Gilbert menyimpan foto itu.

"Ah, ya, tujuan utamaku. Amanat, amanat.."

Pria itu menunduk dan mengintip ke bawah kasur, menemukan setumpuk kertas di sana. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tumpukan kertas itu.

"Apa ini?" Ia melihatnya dengan seksama, itu adalah setumpuk surat, sangat banyak jumlahnya.

"Surat?"

* * *

Pria itu duduk bersandar pada pintu kayu, duduk beralaskan lantai marmer yang dingin. Pakaiannya masih bernuansa hitam, masih berbelasungkawa.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menghela nafas berat. Dipendamkannya wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, sambil berusaha menahan air mata. Ia mendongak, menatap ke langit-langit, kemudian tertawa sarkas.

"Menyedihkan!" serunya,

"Semua manusia baru sadar betapa mereka menyayangi sesuatu saat mereka kehilangannya!"

Pria itu berdiri dan menarik taplak meja yang ada di dekatnya, menjatuhkan tiap barang yang ada di atasnya, hancur menjadi kepingan. Dengan penuh emosi diambilnya tiap bingkai foto yang awalnya tertata rapi di atas perapiannya, kemudian melemparnya ke lantai.

Nafasnya terengah, emosinya masih belum reda.

Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri, dan kembali jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Sekarang apa?" ujarnya sambil tertawa sarkas, "sekarang siapa lagi? Siapa yang mau pergi lagi?"

Air mata mulai turun di wajahnya, awalnya hanya beberapa tetes, kemudian lama kelamaan mulai membentuk sungai di pipinya.

Ia terlarut dalam perih

Digerogoti oleh kesedihan.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkan Antonio. Ia segera berdiri dan mengusap air matanya, "sebentar!" teriaknya.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, "ya.."

Orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Mulutnya ternganga, dan waktu di sekitarnya seakan terhenti.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya familiar, begitupula rambut coklat gelapnya dan iris emeraldnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jaket coklat yang lusuh, dan sebuah surat berada di genggaman tangannya.

Saat ia bicara, Antonio merasa seluruh dunianya berputar lebih cepat.

"Hai Antonio,"

"Lovi?"

* * *

To be continued..

A/N :

Ryuu is here, and finally, Lovino Vargas is here too!

Jadi, mulai chapter depan, kita akan menyaksikan Lovino mulai terlibat langsung di dalam cerita ini~ Selama ini dia 'kan cuma ada di dalam kenangannya Antonio atau cuma disebut-sebut doang namanya -_-;

Btw, UTS udah selesaiiii *lempar buku ke udara*

Hasilnya sih.. nggak tahu lagi, tapi Ryuu berharap yang terbaik aja lah.. -_-;;

Balasan Review :

Lost Swordsman :

Ryuu juga suka sama family relation Ludwig dan Gilbert ;_; rasanya juga mau nangis tiap baca sesuatu tentang dua kakak beradik ini. Fanfic ini masih lanjut, kok, namun kisahnya sudah semakin mendekati ending..

Yuanchan48 :

Gilbert memang awesome, bercanda hingga akhir, nggak mau menunjukkan ketakutannya, kecuali pada Ludwig ;_; Ke-awesome-an Gilbert akan selalu ada di hati semuanya.. :')

Jeffery Liu :

Maaf karena Ryuu sudah membuatmu baper '_';; Semoga kedepannya fanfic Ryuu nggak membuatmu baper lagi, ya.. ^^;; Ryuu akan tetap menulis hingga akhir! Terimakasih sudah selalu menanti fic ini update dengan sabar ^^

* * *

Terimakasih atas semua review, follow dan favs yang telah diberikan! Ryuu menghargai tiap pembaca yang sudah mendukung Ryuu melanjutkan cerita ini!

Ryuu loves you all!

With Love,

Orijima Ryuu, March 2016


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I'm The Villain

* * *

Dengan raut wajah terkejut, dan bibir bergetar, Antonio berjalan mendekati Lovi,

"Kenapa kau.."

"Hai,"

Lovino Vargas berdiri di hadapannya, hanya ada beberapa centimeter memisahkan mereka.

Jarak yang dulunya tak bisa dijangkau, kini terjangkau tangan, terjangkau dekapan.

Pria Italia itu tersenyum canggung, tangannya meremas secarik surat lusuh di tangannya,

"apa aku mengacau? _"_

" _Si_ ,"

Lovino mendongak, menatap Antonio dengan wajah terkejut.

Kemudian ia kembali menunduk, "Oh.."

"Antonio, aku.."

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak mood bicara,"

Antonio berbalik, tanpa membiarkan Lovino berkata-kata lebih jauh lagi, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu depan dengan sedikit bantingan.

Lovino hanya berdiri terpaku,

Ia berdiri di halaman rumah itu, memandangi pintu kayu yang tertutup di hadapannya.

Pria Italia itu mengantongi suratnya, kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Antonio menatap Lovi pergi dari jendela rumahnya.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Jeritan tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

Kakinya terpaku di lantai.

Keinginan berlari dan memanggil orang itu sangat besar.

Ia ingin menggapainya, memeluknya dan menjelaskan segalanya.

Semua surat itu,

Tentang 'jangan mencariku'

Ia ingin Lovino kembali dalam pelukannya, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintainya.

Tapi sesuatu mengganjal kaki pria itu.

Memakunya ke lantai kayu yang dingin, membuatnya tak bisa mengejar Lovino vargas.

Di dalam kepalanya, senyum seorang pria albino yang tak dapat ia lihat lagi terus-menerus diputar ulang.

Ia tak bisa memanggil Lovi.

Ia tak bisa berbahagia dengan Lovino Vargas.

Ia tak bisa berbahagia setelah 'membunuh' Gilbert Beilschmidt..

* * *

Francis tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya saat ia melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat muncul di ambang pintu kafenya yang kosong.

"Lovino,"

Pria Italia itu mengangguk pelan, "hai, Francis,"

"Kau.. kenapa kau di sini? Kupikir kau.. ayahmu.."

"Aku kabur,"

Keterkejutan nampak begiu kentara di wajah Francis,

"Kupikir keluarga mafia besar seperti keluarga Vargas takkan mengijinkanmu menyelinap keluar begitu saja.."

"Well, kurasa punya seorang adik kembar seperti Feliciano kadang ada gunanya.."

Francis terdiam untuk sejenak, "ah.. berapa yang dia bunuh?"

"Beberapa penjaga dan pengawal pribadi, sekitar limabelas? atau mungkin enambelas, entahlah"

"...Tuan Vargas takkan suka itu,"

"Tidak, Tuan Vargas tidak suka,"

Francis Bonnefoy menghela nafas pelan, "jadi? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku harus kabur lagi, ke suatu tempat, jauh dari Hetatown, luar negri, kalau bisa,"

"Kabur?"

"Aku sudah kabur dari rumah, dan dalam prosesnya aku membuat Feliciano membunuh limabelas pengawal. Angka kecil bagi keluarga Mafia yang sudah membunuh lebih banyak di mana-mana, tapi ayah tak suka kekacauan di dalam rumahnya,"

"Ah, kurasa bila tertangkap lagi, kau takkan melihat matahari pagi untuk selamanya, bukan?"

" _Si,_ "

"Lovi,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Antonio saat itu?"

Kerutan muncul di wajah Lovino, sebuah keraguan yang besar terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Francis tersenyum tipis,

"Tenang saja, aku tahu cara untuk menjaga diri."

Lovino duduk pada sebuah kursi yang disediakan Francis. I meletakkan tasnya yang kusam di atas meja. Pria itu melirik pintu masuk, kemudian berujar, "cukup satu nyawa yang dibahayakan. Jangan biarkan seseorang berada di tempat yang salah dan mendengar hal yang salah,"

Francis mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan membalik tanda 'open' dan menutup kafenya sementara. Ia menoleh ke arah Lovino, "silakan mulai cerita,"

Lovino menghela nafas, "Tuan Vargas, kepala keluarga mafia Vargas punya dua orang anak lelaki kembar, Feliciano Vargas dan Lovino Vargas,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu,"

"Satu orang adalah mata-mata, ia membaur di lingkungannya dengan sangat baik, hingga tak seorangpun tahu, ia pembunuh handal dalam keluarga Vargas"

"Dia adalah Feliciano,"

"Ya, dan satunya lagi adalah seorang penerus keluarga Vargas, seorang pemberontak yang kabur dari rumah,"

"Kau,"

Lovino mengangguk.

"Semua berawal saat aku menyaksikan ayah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga musuh kami, waktu itu aku ikut untuk menyaksikan bagaimana ayah dan anak buahnya 'bekerja' Anak dari keluarga itu baru berusia 4 tahun. Ia mati dengan tembakan di kepala,"

"Kau merasa itu kejam?"

"Kejam?" Lovino tersenyum getir, "'kejam' itu tak cukup, Francis! Tidak manusiawi, keji, menjijikan!"

Lovino memendamkan kepalanya dalam kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku bahkan tak bisa makan lagi setelah tahu dari mana makanan keluarga Vargas berasal! Aku ingin muntah bila membayangkannya!"

"Maka kau memutuskan untuk kabur?"

"Ya,"

Lovino menghela nafas,

"Aku pikir aku menulis skenario terbaik yang pernah ada. Membeli sebuah mayat dengan wajah rusak yang memiliki tinggi dan berat sama sepertiku, dan menenggelamkannya bersama mobilku di sungai. Kemudian melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Hetatown adalah tujuanku. Kota kecil yang damai, tidak akan ada yang mengira aku di sini,"

"Tapi ternyata.. Hetatown tidak sedamai yang kau kira,"

Lovino Vargas melirik Francis Bonnefoy dengan tajam, "aku kaget aku menemukanmu, anggota keluarga mafia yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan keluarga Vargas, dan aku kaget menemukan Feliciano, yang sudah tak kutemui selama 10 tahun, ada di sini dalam misi membunuh tiap kepala mafia musuh keluarga kami yang bersembunyi di balik ketenangan Hetatown"

Francis hanya tersenyum, "ketenangannya sangat sempurna untuk menyembunyikan bau busuk yang ada di bawah tanah, Lovi,"

"Ya, dan seseorang mengenaliku,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku lupa namanya, aku menyewa seseorang untuk menghabisinya, tapi ia sudah bicara pada ayah terlebih dahulu sebelum berhasil kubungkam,"

"Ayahmu tahu kau kabur,"

"Ya,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Apa hubungan ceritamu ini dengan Antonio?"

"Dia mengancam akan membunuh Antonio,"

Kedua iris Francis melebar, "hah?"

"Aku mengira aku bisa melindunginya sendirian, tapi aku tak bisa,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dua kali aku menemukan racun hampir dimasukkan di makanannya saat kami makan malam di luar, dan tiga malam, aku menemukan penyusup bersenjata api,"

"Kiriman Tuan Vargas?"

"Ya,"

Lovino membuka kancing bajunya, dan menunjukkan sebuah luka di bahunya.

"Aku terkena satu tembakan. Salah satu hitman yang dikirim sama sekali bukan profesional, ia bahkan tak tahu mana yang harus dibunuh dan mana yang harus dibawa hidup-hidup,"

"Ouch,"

"Ya. 'Ouch', saat itulah aku sadar aku hanya membahayakannya. Aku harus pergi dan menyerahkan diri"

"Kau pergi.. demi Antonio?"

"Ya,"

Lovino Vargas tertawa pahit, "hah, si tomato bodoh itu, kalau bukan karena dia, aku tak perlu kembali ke keluarga Vargas! Sungguh merepotkan!"

Francis terdiam menatapnya, "...kau terlihat lebih kurus,"

Untuk sesaat, keduanya saling bertatapan. Kesunyian meliputi mereka, selagi Francis menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Lovino.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ayah akan memberi makan seseorang yang berusaha kabur dan meninggalkan organisasi?"

"Lovino Vargas, kau sudah lama menghilang! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?"

"Bah, jelas aku makan. Roti dan air di pagi hari, lalu semangkuk sup di malam hari. Pada satu minggu pertama setelah aku tertangkap, hanya ada air di pagi hari. Tidak ada obat, tidak ada hal lain,"

Wajah Francis berubah pucat pasi, ngeri mendengar kisah Lovino. Seorang ayah tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri. Francis tidak habis pikir.

Lovino melirik Francis, "aku mendengar berita di rumah, bahwa setelah kau mewarisi jabatan, kau ingin melepas kerjasama dengan keluargaku?"

"..."

"Lupakan itu, ingat wajahku hari ini. Ini bisa terjadi padamu, atau bakan lebih buruk,"

Francis menelan ludah, "lupakan masalah itu sekarang, oke? Jadi, Feliciano membebaskanmu, lalu?"

"Bukan dia,"

"Hah?"

"Feliciano takkan bertindak tanpa perintah. Ia bukan tipe yang suka memberontak sepertiku tanpa alasan. Ia sudah 'menyerah' pada keluarga Vargas sejak lama,"

"Lalu?"

"Si Albino itu,"

Kedua iris biru Francis melebar,

"Gilbert?"

"Ya. Feliciano menyerahkan suratnya padaku. Ia tahu semuanya dari adikku, ia ingin aku kembali. Feliciano nampaknya akrab dengannya.. Feliciano juga merupakan kekasih adik Gilbert juga, bukan?"

Lovino membacakan sebagian dari surat pada Francis, "dia bilang, 'kaulah yang diinginkan Antonio dalam hidupnya, dan aku takkan pernah bisa menggantikan itu, aku mohon, kembalilah. Dia membutuhkanmu,"

Francis terdiam, sementara Lovino hanya menunduk, menatap surat di tangannya.

"dasar bodoh, padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk merebut Antonio dariku, bukan?" ujar Lovi

"orang bodoh yang baik," timpal Francis

Francis menghela nafas, "lalu kenapa kau malah di sini? Temui Antonio!"

Lovino menunduk, "sudah," jawabnya, "dia tidak mau menemuiku,"

"Ah.. pastinya, kau sudah meninggalkannya tanpa bilang apa-apa.."

"Apa dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Francis, aku harus bagaimana?"

Francis Bonnefoy tertawa, "Antonio? Tidak mencintaimu lagi? Lovino Vargas, Antonio kehilangan hidupnya saat dia kehilanganmu! Kau pikir ia masih bekerja di Heta Corp? Ia mengundurkan diri, bahkan walau Ivan memintanya tinggal! Ia tidak pernah keluar rumah lagi, ia tidak makan dan minum bila Gilbert tidak memberinya! Dia hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, karena ia kehilangan satu kepingan dalam hidupnya,"

Francis menunjuk Lovino, "kaulah kepingan itu, Lovi,"

Rona merah mendominasi wajah Lovino, "hah, tapi nampaknya dia bisa hidup tanpa kepingan itu lagi," ia mengusapkan tangannya pada wajahnya, "dia mengusir kepingan itu pergi,"

"Ia hanya sedang bersedih, kau tahu?" ujar Francis, "Gilbert baru meninggal. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Lovino Vargas menatap Francis dengan wajah kaget, "Gilbert.. apa?"

"Dia meninggal dunia,"

"...oh, ah.. Semoga Tuhan memberkati jiwanya,"

"Dia meninggalkan surat,"

"Surat?"

"Ya, ada satu untukmu, biar kuambilkan,"

Francis pergi ke belakang meja counter, dan mengambil seikat surat dari dalam laci.

Ia duduk di hadapan Lovino, dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat padanya, "Ia menulis puluhan surat untuk semua orang. Kau salah satunya. Ambillah,"

Lovino memandang surat itu untuk sejenak, dan kembali menatap Francis yang tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut isinya kutukan?"

"Hah? A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak takut!"

"Gilbert tidak pernah mengutuk siapapun, mencaci siapapun maupun menyalahkan siapapun atas apa yang ditimpanya. Ia tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Lovi, atas apapun yang terjadi diantaranya dan Antonio,"

Lovino terdiam sejenak,

"Aku antagonisnya, bukan?"

"hah?"

"Aku mengambil Antonio darinya, kemudian meninggalkannya, membuat hidup Antonio hancur, dan seakan-akan memberi mainan bekas, aku melemparkan tanggung jawab untuk selalu ada di sampingnya begitu saja pada Gilbert,"

"Lovi,"

"Aku orang jahatnya.."

Francis berdiri, dan menggebrak meja, mengagetkan Lovino.

"Arrrgh! Aku pusing dengan kalian semua!"

"H-hah? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Gilbert jadi aneh karena ia mencintai Antonio, Antonio jadi terpuruk karena dia mencintaimu, Matthew jadi sedih karena dia mencintai Gilbert, dan kau, kau!"

Francis menunjuk tepat pada wajah Lovino Vargas, "kau sama saja dengan mereka! Cinta seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih! Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa memiliki kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu, membuatmu merasa ada jutaan bintang berkelip di dalam matamu, dan jutaan panah menusuk jantungmu!"

Pria keturunan Perancis itu menghela nafas, dan kembali duduk, "dengarkan aku,"

Ia menatap Lovino lekat-lekat, "seorang penjahat tidak akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya menderita demi orang yang ia cintai. Seorang penjahat tidak akan menerima sebuah tembakan di bahu atau pergi untuk disiksa dan dibuat kelaparan demi orang lain. Seorang penjahat akan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan,"

Francis tersenyum, "kau, Lovino, yang kau lakukan adalah melindunginya, mencintainya dan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk orang yang kau cintai. Bila itu yang kau sebut sebagai penjahat, maka, semua orang yang jatuh cinta adalah penjahat, Lovi,"

Lovino hanya terdiam. Ia terus menatap meja dengan wajah penuh kerutan.

Pria itu berdiri, dan membuka pintunya, "keluar dari kafeku,"

"Francis, apa-apaan.."

"Keluar dan temui Antonio. Kalau kamu memang menyayanginya, perjuangkan dia. Beberapa orang mendapatkan cinta dengan mudah, namun beberapa perlu berjuang, dan kau, Lovino Vargas, butuh perjuangan ekstra. Kau akan pergi bersamanya, kau tidak akan pergi sendiri. Aku akan menyiapkan akomodasi untuk kalian berdua. Tempat yang akan kau datangi berikutnya benar-benar aman, aku jamin itu,"

Lovino mentap Francis dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kafe.

Francis hanya menatap sosok itu pergi menjauh, sambil menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka laci. Di dalam laci itu terdapat sebuah ponsel sekali pakai.

"Hai, ini aku. Aku butuh dua tiket kereta dan dua tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan hari ini juga. Rahasiakan siapa yang akan pergi, buat saja identitas palsu, _merci,"_

To be continued..

* * *

A/N :

Hai semua, Ryuu is here~

Maafkan Ryuu atas keterlambatan update ini ;_; *menunduk sedalam-dalamnya*

Tugas sekolah dan pekerjaan Ryuu yang lain benar-benar menyita waktu Ryuu ;_;

Padahal rencana awalnya Ryuu mau menyelesaikan Wild Grass di pertengahan April, tapi akhirnya sampai hari ini ngga selesai juga, padahal ini sudah Mei, hiks.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu cerita ini keluar, Ryuu sayang kalian :')

Anyway, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir :') Kisah perjalanan cinta Antonio akan berakhir dalam 1 chapter lagi~

* * *

Balasan Review :

Nakamizu12

Sudah Ryuu lanjutin kok, maafkan update yang lelet ini :') terimakasih sudah menunggu chapter barunya!

Guest

Waa~ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic Ryuu :') Ryuu doakan ulanganmu sukses! Tabahkan kokoromu, tinggal satu chapter lagi, kok :) lalu tentang Gilbird yang setia, itu sebenarnya Ryuu dapat inspirasi dari suatu komik pendek buatan fans Hetalia tentang Gilbird yang ikut meninggal setelah Gilbert meninggal juga :') Ryuu nangis waktu bacanya.

* * *

Lalu, untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mendukung FanFiction ini hingga saat ini, Ryuu ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya, semoga chapter berikutnya bisa di-update lebih cepat dari sebelumnya :') maafkan Ryuu atas keterlambatan ini!

With Love,

Orijama Ryuu, May 2016


	10. Last Chapter

Last Chapter

I Shall Follow you to the end of the world

* * *

Lovino Vargas tidak memiliki nyali.

Ia berani memaki siapapun yang mencari masalah padanya, ia berani memulai pertengkaran dengan siapapun yang mencobai kesabarannya.

Anehnya, Lovino tidak punya nyali menemui Antonio.

Ia duduk di teras rumah pria itu, terdiam, tidak mengetuk pintu, tidak membunyikan bel. Ia hanya duduk di sana, menatap halaman Antonio yang bersih dari rumput liar dan ditanami berbagai bunga warna-warni.

"Rumput liarnya sudah tidak ada," bisik Lovino, "pasti Gilbert yang mencabutnya,"

Pria Italia itu memandang surat Gilbert yang diberikan Francis padanya, kemudian membukanya. Kertas di dalamnya nampak agak lusuh, namun tulisannya masih tegas dan jelas.

* * *

 _Yo, Lovi._

 _Kalau kau baca surat ini, maka seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt sudah mati_

 _Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tahu semua dari Feliciano, kurasa aku sudah mengungkit itu di surat pertamaku._

 _Bila kau membaca ini, maka aku berasumsi kau sudah bebas, dan kau sedang akan kembali pada Antonio._

 _Itu bagus._

 _Sebelumnya, maukah kau mendengarkan sesuatu?_

 _Dulu, aku membencimu._

 _Kau meninggalkan Antonio begitu saja, terluka, tanpa sepatah katapun. Kau bagai menelantarkannya begitu saja, terjerat rumput-rumput liar yang terus tumbuh di hatinya_cintanya padamu._

 _Aku tak tega melihatnya hancur, dan tiap hari aku berusaha memotong rumput liar itu. Aku berusaha membuatnya melupakanmu, tapi nyatanya aku tak mampu._

 _Aku berusaha menggantikanmu, tapi nyatanya kau tidak tergantikan._

 _Temui dia, peluk dia, katakan kau masih mencintainya_karena aku yakin kau masih, dan diapun masih mencintaimu._

 _Kalian tak pernah lepas dari rumput-rumput liar yang menjerat kalian._

 _Kalian tak pernah berhenti saling mencintai._

 _Lovino Vargas, aku yakin kau menanggapku bodoh, bicara seperti ini._

 _Mencampuri urusan orang lain, mengabaikan kesempatanku untuk bisa mengambil tempatmu, tempat yang sangat kuinginkan._

 _Tapi apa gunanya?_

 _Apa gunanya bila ia tak tersenyum padaku seperti dia tersenyum padamu?_

 _Aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu dan Antonio. Asal tahu saja, aku tetap menanggapmu rivalku._

 _Aku melakukannya untuk orang yang aku cintai._

 _Aku melakukan ini agar dia bahagia._

 _Dan bila kebahagiaannya ada padamu, maka, kumohon, kembalilah padanya._

 _Aku tak peduli walau bukan aku yang bisa membuatnya tertawa_

 _Aku tak peduli walau bukan aku yang bersanding di sampingnya._

 _Aku hanya peduli pada kebahagiaannya._

 _Senyumnya yang dulu._

 _Manusia hangat yang selalu tersenyum._

 _Bukan patung dingin yang kehilangan hatinya, senyumnya dan jiwanya._

 _Karena kau, Lovi, kaulah hatinya, senyumnya, dan jiwanya._

 _Kembalilah._

 _P.S._

 _Sampaikan pada Antonio,_

 _Ini bukan salahnya._

* * *

Lovino melipat kembali surat itu, dan mengantonginya.

Entah kenapa, surat itu menyisipkan sedikit keberanian dalam dada Lovino.

Pria itu berdiri, dan mengetuk pintu kayu Antonio.

"Anto-"

"pergi, Lovino,"

"Antonio,"

"Aku bilang pergi,"

Lovino Vargas menghela nafas, "kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu di toko bunga Feliciano?"

"Tak ada gunanya mengungkit masa lalu,"

"Saat pertama melihatmu, aku tak merasakan apapun, kau hanya seseorang yang lewat di toko bunga adikku, itu saja,"

"..."

"Tapi setelah itu kau mengajakku bicara, tiap hari kau menghampiriku hanya untuk mengatakan beberapa hal konyol yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti menertawaimu,"

"Maaf saja kalau aku konyol,"

"Lalu, aku berpikir, 'ah, ini gawat!'"

Lovino menempelkan wajahnya pada pintu kayu itu, "aku jatuh cinta pada si bodoh ini,"

"aku jatuh cinta pada tiap hal yang ada padanya. Senyum konyolnya, candaannya yang bodoh, segalanya!"

Pintu itu terbuka, dan Antonio berdiri di sana, menatap Lovino vargas dengan kedua mata yang sembab.

"Saat itu, aku menyadari, jiwaku bukan milikku lagi, aku melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kehendakku. Aku harusnya lari, kabur dari kejaran para mafia, menjauhi dunia kegelapan. Lihat apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menetap untuk satu orang, satu orang yang berhasil menjerat jiwaku menjadi miliknya,"

Antonio mengulurkan tangannya, dan memeluk Lovino, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lovino berbisik di telinganya, "Gilbert bilang, ini semua bukan salahmu,"

Detik itu juga, air mata Antonio mengalir. Deras, tak dapat dihentikan.

"Katakan padaku semuanya, segalanya! Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang apapun padaku,"

Lovino melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap Antonio dan mengusap air matanya, "kau berhak mendengarkan keseluruhan ceritanya, bodoh,"

* * *

Keduanya duduk di teras Antonio.

Lovino menceritakan segalanya.

Kehidupannya, ayahnya, keluarganya, Feliciano, Francis, segalanya.

Pria itu menoleh pada Antonio sembari tersenyum getir, "kau dengar itu semua, bukan?"

Ia menarik tangan Antonio, dan menggenggamnya, "saat aku memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan ini, aku telah dengan egoisnya memutuskan untuk menarikmu dalam bahaya,"

Kedua iris emerald itu saling menatap, "aku telah dengan egoisnya datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, Antonio, aku.."

"Diam,"

"Eh?"

Antonio memeluk Lovino, erat, sangat erat, seakan bila ia melonggarkan pelukannya, Lovino akan pergi lagi, dan ia takkan menemukannya untuk keduakalinya.

"Bahaya? Nyawaku terancam? Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk,"

Ia melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Lovino,

"dan itu adalah saat kau tidak ada di sampingku, Lovino,"

"Bodoh,"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, tapi kau mencintaiku,"

"Puh," Lovino tertawa kecil, "itu benar,"

Lovino berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Antonio. Kedua irisnya menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku sendiri tak tahu ke mana, tapi ke suatu tempat, di mana kita bisa hidup damai, bersama,"

Antonio tersenyum, "L _o_ vino Vargas, kau.. kau adalah oksigenku," ujarnya, "kau adalah bintang di tengah langit malam di mana awan menutupi bulanku, kau adalah jendela kecilku di tengah ruangan gelap nan sempit yang mengurungku. Tempat yang tak jelas? Itu terlalu dekat! Ujung dunia, ujung galaksi? Aku akan menyertaimu ke manapun,"

Lovino tertawa kecil seraya memeluk Antonio, "cih, over dramatis, menjijikan!"

"Haha! Aku tahu, menjijikan sekali, bukan?"

"Yah,"

"Ayo pergi,"

"Ayo,"

Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah Antonio dan mulai mengemasi barang mereka

* * *

Francis menunggu keduanya di stasiun Hetatown. Wajahnya nampak kesal.

"Cih, kalian membuatku jantungan! Keretanya berangkat 5 menit lagi!"

"Maaf, jalanannya macet,"

"Anyway, Lovi?"

"Y-ya?"

"Begitu masuk ke kereta, kalian berdua lepas dari tanggung jawabku,"

"Eh?"

Wajah Francis nampak menyesal, "aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat untuk kalian, kalian akan berangkat naik pesawat begitu kalian sampai di kota tetangga. Sayangnya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa seseorang sudah membocorkan rencana kalian, akan bahaya bila aku ikut, mereka akan mengenali kalian dari wajahku,"

"Francis, itu berarti kau juga dalam bahaya,"

"Ssshh.. Seorang Bonnefoy tahu cara menjaga diri,"

Francis tersenyum pada keduanya, "aku sudah menyertakan pengawal untuk kalian berdua. Pelayanannya gratis, jadi tak usah gusar soal biaya. Masuk saja ke dalam kereta, dan kalian akan dilindunginya,"

Lovino menatap Francis dengan wajah khawatir, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum, "pergilah. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,"

"Terimakasih Francis,"

Keduanya segera berlari sambil menyeret tas koper mereka menuju gerbong yang dituju. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Francis berbalik dan duduk pada kursi tunggu.

Saat itulah, ia dapat merasakan baja dingin ditekankan di pinggangnya.

"Ah, _bonjour_ , Mr. Vargas,"

"Di gerbong manakah putraku berada, Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengatakannya,"

"Ini perintah, tuan Bonnefoy,"

"Well, Mr. Vargas!"

Francis menoleh, menatap pria itu, "Aku yang berkuasa atas keluarga Bonnefoy sekarang, dan aku menolak menjadikan keluarga Bonnefoy sebagai pelayan kelompok mafiamu lagi,"

"Kau cukup berani, anak muda,"

"Tembak aku. Kau mengira bisa menembakku begitu saja karena kau seorang Vargas? Keluarga Bonnefoy memiliki pembunuh handal pula, kau tahu? Sehandal anak bungsumu,"

"Hah, kurasa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang memberontak padaku,"

"Rezimmu sudah akan berakhir, Mr. Vargas. Keluarga Vargas sudah tak memiliki penerus,"

Tuan Vargas menurunkan pistolnya, sesuatu yang tak disangka oleh Francis.

Ia berdiri, dan menghela nafas, "ya, kau benar. Vargas sudah berakhir, harusnya aku tahu itu sejak lama,"

Senyum kecil nampak di wajah berkerut pria tua itu, "sejak pertama, aku tahu Lovino punya hati yang terlalu suci. Dia anak yang takkan bisa menyakiti siapapun,"

"Mr. Vargas.."

"Paling tidak, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan melakukan hal yang benar sebagai ayah,"

Ia tersenyum pada Francis, "dan mendoakan kebahagiaan anakku,"

Pria tua itu berbalik dan pergi, kemudian menepuk punggung Francis seraya berbisik, "bila kau bertemu anak muda itu.. siapa namanya? Ah, ya, Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

"Gil?"

"Ya, katakan padanya, terimakasih sudah membukakan mataku yang buta ini,"

Tuan Vargas menunjukan sebuah surat pada Francis, sebelum akhirnya mengantonginya kembali dan berjalan pergi, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Francis.

"Jadi surat yang kau titipkan padaku hanya setengahnya, ya?" Francis menghela nafas, "well, kurasa aku harus segera mengirimkan surat-surat ajaib itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi dari stasiun itu

* * *

Lovino dan Antonio duduk berdampingan di kereta. Kedua mata Antonio terus menatap jendela, menatap perbukitan yang terhampar di samping rel kereta.

"Kau sudah merindukan Hetatown?"

"Well, aku tumbuh di sana,"

"Maafkan aku melibatkanmu dalam hal ini,"

Antonio melirik Lovino, dan menggenggam tangannya, "aku akan merindukan Hetatown, Lovino, tapi aku akan selalu lebih merindukanmu, bila harus terpisah darimu,"

Lovino tertawa kecil, "dasar bodoh,"

"Jadi, sekarang kita pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah, ujung dunia?"

Antonio menggenggam tangan Lovino dan tersenyum padanya,

"kedengarannya _awesome_ ,"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N :

Hai, Ryuu is here~

Jadi, Wild Grass sudah berakhir, ini chapter terakhirnya!

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah membaca dan mendukung fanfic ini dari awal hingga akhir, Ryuu loves you all :')

* * *

Balasan Review :

aster-bunny-bee

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini! ^^ Gilbert memang punya banyak kejutan melalui surat-suratnya :) dan semua karakter nampaknya punya rahasia masing-masing, tapi Gilbert bukan anggota CIA, kok :) dan akhirnya, kisah mereka berakhir di sini, dan semoga setelah berkorban begitu banyak, sekarang Gilbert bisa tenang :')

* * *

Sekali lagi, Ryuu ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi semuanya yang sudah membaca dan memberi dukungan, review, like maupun follow pada fanfic ini! Fic ini takkan selesai tanpa dukungan kalian :') Ryuu juga ingin mengucapkan maaf sedalam-dalamnya bila ada salah kata maupun kalimat yang menyakiti hati para pembaca sekalian! Terimakasih semuanya :') Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

Oh, ya, dan masih ada epilogue lagi di belakang~ :)

With Love,

Orijima Ryuu, May 2016


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue,

From Gilbert for You

* * *

 _From : Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 _Surat ini untukmu,_

 _Ya, kau yang sudah melihat kisah hidupku_

 _Hai, aku Gilbert Beilschmidt dari masa lalu!_

 _Kurasa aku di masa depan sudah kehabisan waktunya?_

 _Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa meramalkan masa depan, kesesesese  
_

 _Satu hal yang aku tahu tentang masa depan, waktuku sudah tak banyak, maka, aku sudah menulis ribuan surat, well, tidak ribuan sebenarnya, tapi hanya puluhan, untuk semua orang yang sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku._

 _Kurasa, pada saat surat ini ditemukan,_

 _Kisahku sudah akan berakhir atau bahkan, sudah berakhir._

 _Aku di masa lalu tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya._

 _Kurasa pandangan tiap orang tentang 'akhir' dari kisahku juga relatif. Beberapa mungkin merasa bahwa kisahku berakhir dengan sedih, beberapa mungkin merasa bahwa kisahku berakhir dengan indah._

 _Jujur saja, bagiku itu tak masalah._

 _Karena di dalam diriku sendiri, aku yakin aku sudah menuliskan kisahku dengan awesome, kesesese. Aku tertawa, menangis, bertemu dengan berbagai orang yang membuat hidupku menjadi jauh lebih awesome lagi  
_

 _Tidak mungkin tidak ada penyesalan, pasti ada paling tidak satu hal yang tak sempat terkatakan._

 _Oke, sebenarnya, banyak._

 _Begitu banyak sehingga satu surat ini takkan bisa mengutarakannya._

 _Kehidupan yang aku miliki begitu awesome, sehingga aku tak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menceritakannya! Aku bahkan tak peduli berapa liter air mata yang kutumpahkan, teriakan yang kujeritkan maupun luka yang harus kutanggung! Karena inilah kehidupan! Bagian terindahnya adalah saat kau dapat merasakan sakit, dan saat kau merasakan kebahagiaan._

 _Aku telah mencicipi kehidupan, dan aku mencicipi kehidupan yang awesome._

 _Aku sudah menorehkan akhir hidupku. Aku sudah menuliskan kata 'tamat' di akhir kisahku._

 _Hai, kau yang membaca surat ini_kau bisa menilai akhir dari kisahku, kisah yang sudah kutulis bersama puluhan orang awesome lainnya.  
_

 _Jadi, kurasa ini terserah padamu untuk menentukan bagimu sendiri, apakah ini akhir yang bahagia atau bukan?_

 _Well, apapun keputusanmu, aku yakin itu awesome! Kesese!_

 _Dan akhirnya, aku hanya ingin bilang hal ini padamu : Ingatlah bahwa kau juga awesome! Jadi, tak peduli seperti apapun kehidupan berusaha membuatmu jatuh dan terpuruk, ingatlah bahwa kau awesome! Ingat bahwa ada banyak orang awesome di dalam kehidupanmu yang selalu menemanimu! Kehidupan terlalu pendek untuk dihabiskan dengan menyesali sesuatu atau terpuruk akan sesuatu! Jadikan kehidupanmu awesome, saking awesomenya, kau takkan bisa mendeskripsikannya lagi walau kau punya jutaan kata dari seluruh dunia di dalam kepalamu!_

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt log out! Damai!_

 _Kesesesese_


End file.
